


Chino Branded Orange County

by saladfingers



Category: The O.C.
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, M/M, Multi, Ryan's thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: A more realistic O.C. remake. The O.C. belongs to Schwartz, not me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I’ve decided to try a remake of the early 2000s show The O.C. It isn’t completely the same, though I’ll be making my own tweaks. There won’t be the exact same relationships as there were in the series, but I’m adding in no direct OCs. Each chapter will be an episode. This is the pilot. 
> 
>  

“Keep up, shit brick.” The older of the Atwoods calls out to his younger brother.

 

Ryan trails behind on the deserted street. When his dad Frank was thrown in jail almost ten years ago, his older brother Trey had become ‘man of the house’. With their mom Dawn drinking away their rent money, the Atwood brothers had taken to the streets. Six-year-old Ryan had looked up to his eleven-year-old brother as a hero. He hadn’t questioned any aspect of the “help me, I’m lost” scam they routinely practiced so Trey could expertly pickpocket the unsuspecting crowd. They stole to keep food in their stomachs, no matter how little. When they were ten and fifteen, Dawn had taken to soliciting herself after finally understanding what her boys had been doing for the money. Her string of lovers would sometimes get rough, not only to her but to the boys as well.

 

When Trey was sixteen, he had a great opportunity to earn cash, and he jumped at it. Ryan was left in the dust. He would actively fight to ward off acceptance to gangs. He learned to graffiti walls, leaving his mark if his brother would ever return. At the age of twelve, Ryan had started smoking cigarettes with his only friends, Theresa and Eddie. Eddie was Trey’s age and began to slowly take his place in the Atwoods’ schemes. They’d split the cash, for Ryan’s food and Eddie’s marijuana. Ryan rarely came home, and would regularly be with Theresa, Eddie or both. Trey returned when he was nineteen, though he wouldn’t return to his mother. He’d learned of his brother’s business in a fight club – wherein the victor leaves the competition unconscious – and his beyond-friendship with Eddie.

 

Trey had gotten his own place in town with his ill-gotten gains and proceeded to fit back into the Chino life, stealing rich and getting high. Ryan’s relationship with Eddie, like everything in town, hadn’t been explicit. No one stays in the same place, and everything constantly changes yet stays exactly the same. Both boys had other ‘relationships’, just not as serious. Ryan and Eddie had become best friends, and Trey had been jealous. Theresa had stuck to the group as well, though bitching when the drugs or alcohol would come close to running on empty. She hardly did a thing herself, relying on the boys to fetch for her. Now sixteen and twenty-one, the Atwood brothers are tagging the streets and sending cars to the chop shops.

 

The boys come across a gold 1977 Camaro parked on the street beside a notorious tagged wall. Trey brandishes a crowbar from his belt loop and cockily walks up to the driver’s window. Ryan cautiously walks up. He’s never stolen anything big as a car before, but his brother insists he learns how. Ryan tries to convey his message of unwillingness to his brother through a patented Atwood glare, but Trey is having none of this.

 

“I’m your big brother. If I don’t teach you this, who will?”

 

Without warning, Trey smashes the front window of the vehicle with said crowbar, causing Ryan to jump back and partially shield himself with his jacket. Older brother lifts the lock and hops in, proceeding the hotwire it. Ryan is nervous, always has been careful with his thefts. He’s sure the glass smashing will attract a cop or two from the station just down the road. He starts to complain, but Trey cuts him off.

 

“Don’t be a little bitch! Get in!”

 

Hearing a dispatcher’s radio, Ryan quickly slams the driver’s door shut and races to the other side. Sure enough, a cop’s car pulls onto the street, and Ryan climbs in. Throughout it all, Ryan still trusts Trey to keep him safe. Ryan’s eyes widen as the lights and siren start up, and the cars are at top speeds.

 

“Yeah! You should see your face, man!” Trey hollers, speeding up the car yet again.

 

The cop car chases after them and starts bumping into the back of their car after they pass a red light. It tries to get them to stop, with another joining the chase.

 

“No, no, no, no, no!” Ryan decides not to trust his brother to not get arrested.

 

He clutches the door handle as if he might jump out and start running. His breathing gets shallow and he’s worried about the car actually flipping over like in the action movies he’s snuck in to see. One of the cops snags the tail end, and the stolen car slams into a wall. The cops get out of their cars, walking towards them. Trey and Ryan nearly hit each other and the windows crack, though nothing else breaks aside from a couple cuts.

 

“Hands up! Get them up! On the dash where I can see ‘em. Let's go!”  
  
Less than an hour later, Trey and Ryan say their goodbyes. Trey is instantly arrested as it is revealed he has a warrant on him from another state. Ryan, underage, is tossed into the juvenile delinquency center. Dressed in his jumpsuit and taken to a holding block, Ryan broods. He knows his brother has been taken somewhere else, but he doesn’t know where. Within the first ten minutes, he unintentionally makes an enemy and gets shoved to the floor. A guard is on the scene before Ryan can throw his first punch. About an hour later, Ryan is being walked to the visiting room, handcuffed. A middle-aged man sits at the table, doing paperwork when Ryan gets there. The teen silently takes him in as a guard unlocks the cuffs.

 

_Why the hell is this dude here for me? He looks like a damn P.I. Definitely not from Chino. He’s gotta be somewhere in the government. He’s probably sent here to make me speak up against Trey. Wants to know what the hell he did. Or Frank. Maybe Dawn’s in some shit and he wants to cut a deal for information…_

 

The man speaks, extending his hand, canceling Ryan’s self-monologue. “Ryan. Sandy Cohen. The court's appointed me your public defender.”

 

Ryan tiredly and half-heartedly glares at the man but sits down, and Sandy takes in as an initiative to keep going.

 

“You could do worse. You okay? They treating you all right?”

 

Knowing how the government-type play things, Ryan starts in cool and cautious. “Where's my brother?”

 

Sandy looks a bit uncomfortable and elaborates. “Uh, Trey is over 18. Trey stole a car; Trey had a gun in his pants, an ounce of pot in his pocket, a couple of priors. I'm guessing right now, Trey's looking at three to five years. But Trey's not my concern. This is your first time in lockup. I'm assuming you don't plan on coming back. Your grades…are not great. Suspended twice for fighting, truancy three times…” He mutters to himself and then looks up hopefully. “Your test scores, 98 percentiles on your SAT I? Ryan, 98 percentile, if you start going to class, are you thinking about college?”

 

Ryan snorts. _Right, college. Like anyone actually goes to college in Chino._  
  
Sandy frowns at the pessimistic attitude. “Have you given any thought at all to your future? Dude. I'm on your side. Come on, help me out here.”

 

Ryan goes in with a sardonic attitude. “Modern medicine is advancing to the point where the average human lifespan will be a hundred. But I read this article which said Social Security is supposed to run out by the year 2025, which means people are going to have to stay at their jobs until they're eighty. So, I don't want to commit to anything too soon.

 

Sandy chuckles at the glib response. “Look, I can plead this down to a misdemeanor. Petty fine, probation. But know this; stealing a car ‘cause your big brother told you to, it's stupid, and it's weak, and those are two things you can't afford to be anymore.”

 

Ryan rolls his eyes. “Two _more_ things.”

 

Sandy shakes his head. “Do you want to change that? Then you have to get over the fact that life dealt you a bad hand. I get it. We're cut from the same deck, Ryan. I grew up, no money, bad part of the Bronx. My father was gone; my mother worked all the time. I was pissed off. I was stupid.”

 

“And look at you now.”

 

Sandy sighs. “Smart kid like you. You got to have a plan. Some kind of a _dream_.”

 

Ryan inches forward, his voice on the edge of turning dangerous. “Yeah, right. Let me tell you something, okay? Where I'm from, having a dream doesn't make you smart. Knowing it won't come true…” He trails off, his voice becoming sadder. “That does.”  
  
Despite all odds, Sandy begins to turn the charge to a misdemeanor. Outside the detention center, Ryan is waiting for his ride. Before departing, Sandy turns to the teen.

 

“My office will contact you to remind you of the date for your hearing.”

 

Ryan leans against a post and drones out, “I'll remember.”

 

A car suddenly comes screeching to a halt in front of Ryan, hopping the curb. A frazzled-looking woman gets out, ready to rant. Ryan sighs audibly, recognizing his mother.

 

“Unbelievable! What kind of family I got, huh?” She questions him, rounding the car. “What the hell did I do to deserve this family? You want to tell me that?”

 

Ryan doesn’t look too bothered like he’s grown accustomed to the shouting by now. Sandy, disturbed by her parenting from the sidelines, decides to intervene.

 

“Mrs. Atwood? I'm Sandy Cohen. I'm Ryan's attorney.”

 

Dawn harshly cuts him off. ‘You should've let him rot in there. Just like his dad's doing. Just like his brother's gonna. Let's go Ryan.”

 

When he glares at Sandy and his mom, she raises her voice and steps into the car. “Now, Ryan!”

 

Sandy hands something to the teen as he moves toward the car. “I'm going to give you my card. My home number. If you need somebody, if things get to be too much, call me.”

 

Dawn shouts for him to move as he’s standing by the opened passenger door, collecting the number. Ryan shouts to his mom that he’s coming after accepting the card and stuffing it into his jeans pocket. He climbs into the car, which speeds off before he shuts the door. The ride home is a silent, brooding one. He doesn’t expect anything different. Once they arrive home, Dawn and Ryan go their separate ways. Dawn heads to the brandy in the kitchen, while Ryan lights a cigarette and heads for his room. There are cracks up and down the walls and his room is pretty bare. Thinking about hiding out somewhere again, he packs a bag of wifebeaters, jeans and a few packs of cigarettes. He tosses the bag on his mattress and heads for the kitchen. Before he can make it to the fridge, Dawn speaks up.  
  
“I can't do this anymore, Ryan. I can't.”

 

Ryan freezes, taking in her voice change. “I'm sorry, Mom.”

 

Dawn shakes her head. “I want you out of my house. I want you out!”

 

Ryan finally notices her abusive boyfriend AJ in the recliner as Ryan’s voice moves from passive to desperate. “But Mom…where am I going to go?”

 

A.J. doesn’t move, replying to the teen in monotone. “You heard your mother, man. Get your stuff and get out.”

 

Ryan quickly turns on him. “Hey, this isn't your house, man.”

 

A.J looks up and sneers. “Oh, you're a tough guy now?”

 

“A.J., don't.” Dawn scolds him. “Ryan, just get out.”

 

Ryan isn’t done with his mom’s boyfriend. “Why don't you worry about your own kids, A.J? Instead of freeloading off my mom?”

 

A.J. jumps from his seat and punches Ryan, giving him a black eye. Dawn shouts out in alarm but doesn’t make any move to stop him. Ryan goes to punch A.J., but A.J. hits him again, this time in the lip. It’s rough enough to cause Ryan to fall against a tray table and make it break. Dawn shouts again, blaming her son for her boyfriend’s actions. AJ pays her no mind as he harshly pulls Ryan’s arms behind his back and drags him out of the living room. The cigarette falls from his mouth as he struggles. AJ unceremoniously drops him in his bedroom, spitting at him after Ryan manages a rough shove.  
  
“Get the fuck out of here, faggot.” AJ derides. “No one wants you.”

 

Too angry to be saddened, Ryan snags his bag from the bed. He tosses in his wallet and shrugs his jacket on before shoving past AJ to the front of the house. He says nothing as he collects his bike from the broken front stoop and heads off down the road. He takes several shortcuts, ending up across the street from the town’s main market. He snags a pay phone and calls up Eddie. However, Eddie won’t be at his place for another two days. Theresa only snarks at him, and the guys from the weed group don’t trust him not to ransack their houses. After angrily beating on the box, he pulls out another couple quarters and a certain business card.

 

“It’s Ryan.” He responds to the other end’s ‘Sandy Cohen.’

 

“Where are you?”

 

Silent at first, he finally replies, “Payphone on the corner of Central Avenue and Angora Street. By the liquor store.”

 

“On my way.”

 

Ryan bites his tongue before slamming the phone on the receiver. He picks it back up and slams it down a few more times for good measure. He then leans his bike against a nearby wall and sits on it. He watches other people pass by as he smokes another cigarette with the help of a drifter’s lighter. He tags the corner alongside several other people’s graffiti. After the cigarette is nothing left but a stub, he snuffs it out, and a sleek black car pulls up.

 

“Told you. You could do worse.” Sandy breaks the ice.

 

Ryan shrugs, gesturing to his bag and bike. Sandy lets him stash it in the trunk and the teenager silently gets in the car. They leave, Ryan watching his home getting farther and farther away. They pass Marianna Boulevard, Ryan noticing through the window of less rundown business and walls with less tagged marks. Soon, buildings fade and the air turns crisper. He had been transported to a place where technicolor doesn’t just appear in street art. He silently recalls his brother telling him stories of how they’ll live in a place like it when they save up enough money before Trey left the first time. Passing a beach, Ryan notices how clean it looks.

 

“This is a nice car.” He finally speaks up. “I didn't know your kind of lawyer made money.”

 

Sandy smiles at Ryan taking initiative. “No, we don't. My wife does.”

 

Ryan nods in understanding. A short while later, they pull into the driveway, passing through a locked gate. Ryan frowns a little at how much difference an iron gate makes. While it had still been daylight when Ryan had left his house, it is now dark. Sandy pulls up to a mansion-sort of house, on the edge of a driveway-within-a-driveway. As he cuts the car off, both get out to leave. Before Ryan fully opens his door, Sandy stops him.  
  
“Um, you know, why don't you wait here for a minute? I'll be back.”

 

He grabs the keys and hesitates, realizing what he did.

 

Ryan rolls his eyes. “It's no fun if the key's in the car.”

 

Sandy puts the key back into the ignition and exits the car. The radio deejay continues to talk about giving away T-shirts and bumper stickers to trivia questions. Ryan notices the small gesture but says nothing. Upon entering the house, Sandy finds his wife waiting up at the kitchen table. She notes that he seems worried, and he spills the truth.  
  
“You brought him home?” She asks in shock. “This is not a stray puppy, Sandy.”

 

“I know that, Kirsten.”

 

“I knew it was only a matter of time before you started bringing home felons.”

 

Sandy shakes his head. “Ryan's not a felon.”

 

Kirsten frowns. “Did you not meet him in jail?”

 

“Yes, technically, but it wasn't for a felony. I mean, it was, but it won't be when I'm done.”

 

“You're _endangering_ our home. Did you even think of Seth?”

 

“It's only for the _weekend_. Just till Child Services opens on Monday…”

 

Kirsten pauses. “What if this is all a scam? What if he's just using you to case the house?”

 

Sandy declines the accusation. “He's not a criminal mastermind. He's a kid who has no one and nowhere to go. When did you become so cynical?”

 

Kirsten scoffs. “When did you become so self-righteous?”

 

“I've _always_ been self-righteous. You used to find it charming.”

 

Kirsten starts walking away. “He sleeps in the pool house.”

 

“Where are you going?” He calls out.

 

With as much dry sarcasm as she can muster, she responds, “To put my jewelry in the vault…where do you think I'm going? The boy's going to need fresh sheets and towels and a toothbrush.”

  
  
With the adults talking in the house, Ryan has stepped out on the car and walked to the end of the driveway. Newport is much more different than Chino, he concludes. Though each driveway seems to have its own wall and post, there is not a hint at graffiti. Even the streets are well picked up. He keeps another cigarette in his mouth almost out of habit, as he hadn’t remembered to grab his lighter from the other tray table in the corner. He manages to spark up a bit of a fire, using a match he locates from the top of a rubbish pile by the trash cans, and lights his cigarette.

 

“Who are you?” A girl around his age questions. She’s dressed up with jewelry, a handbag and her cell phone out.

 

“Whoever you want me to be.” He shrugs.

 

“Okay...Hey, can I bum a cigarette?”

 

He walks over to her and hands her a cigarette. She lights it using his, he back up, and they just stand there.

 

“So, what are you doing here, seriously?”

 

Ryan stares at her tiredly. “Seriously? I stole a car. Crashed it. Actually, my brother did. Since he had a gun and drugs on him, he's in jail. I got out, and my mom threw me out. She was pissed off and drunk. So, Mr. Cohen took me in.”

 

She nods with a soft grin. “You're their cousin from Boston, right?”

 

Ryan raises an eyebrow. “Right…”

 

Sandy walks towards them, and the girl immediately puts out the cigarette. “Hi, Marissa.”

 

“Hey, Mr. Cohen. I was just meeting your nephew.”

 

Sandy smirks. “Oh. My favorite nephew. Ryan. All the way from Seattle.”

 

“Seattle?” Marissa questions.

 

Ryan falls into his glib lying, wishing to get out of the situation. “Dad lives there. Mom lives in Boston.”

 

Marissa hums, digesting the information. Sandy tries to shift the focus away from the brooding teenager. “So, we're all really excited about your fashion show fund-raiser for tomorrow night.”

 

“Really?” Marissa sounds skeptical. “You are?”

 

“…No.”

 

She laughs, and they watch as a black truck pulls up in front of them. A rich kid calls for Marissa to hop in, glancing over to Ryan and Sandy.  
  
“Hey, you should come by, check it out…if you don't have other plans.” Marissa offers to Ryan. “See you.”

 

Sandy nods. “Good night.”

 

She climbs into the truck and kisses her boyfriend quickly before they leave. Ryan notices the truck leaving, sighing slightly in relief. Sandy turns to him. “Let's go inside. Uh, there's no smoking in this house.”

 

Ryan seems to understand and drops the cigarette onto the pavement. After Sandy steps on it to put it out, they head inside. Ryan quietly follows Sandy through the living room and kitchen, and out the back door. Out there is a pool house with windows for walls. Sandy unlocks it and gestures Ryan inside.  
  
“So, this is where you'll be staying, and this is the queen of the manor herself, my wife Kirsten.”

 

“Hello, Ryan. Welcome to our home. If you need anything, Rosie here can help you.”

 

“Thank you.” He meets her eyes. “Thanks very much.”

 

Sandy smiles. “We'll see you in the morning. Make yourself comfortable.”

 

Sandy, Kirsten, and Rosie exit, leaving Ryan alone in the room. Rosie has already brought his bike out of the car and it is parked to the side. There’s a much better-looking bed, several lamps that remind him of a motel they once stayed in, and several knickknacks that look like they must’ve cost a fortune lying across a glass coffee table. Ryan easily navigates his own bathroom that looks like the size of his bedroom back home, behind the kitchen area. He tosses his bag on the floor, strips to just his boxers and wifebeater, and flops haphazardly onto the bed.  
  
_What the hell kind of technique is this? I’ve been busted around for shit before, but… either Sandy is honestly so trusting, or he’s fucking nuts. This could be a long con, but apparently, he’s got a son. I saw that picture of the three of them slipped to his mirror in the car. Hell, that house me and Eddie broke into two years ago isn’t shit when it comes to the fucking pool house. Who the hell has their own house by the pool? What the hell does Kirsten do for a living? Rob banks? She doesn’t look much like a people person, so I doubt she’s a doctor. Don’t even know me… give me a place to sleep… damn AJ…_

 

The next thing Ryan knows, he’s waking up to the intense sunlight streaking through the multifaceted windows. He runs through a quick shower, used to only having five minutes in the morning. He stares a little at the main house after realizing there’s no food in his kitchen area. Wearing only his white wifebeater, a silver choker and his sweatpants, Ryan steps out into the sun to gaze at the rich neighborhoods below this house. He bypasses the pool for the main house’s kitchen. Opening the door, he notices a boy about his age sat on the floor and playing a video game. Their eyes meet and the boy in pajamas nods to Ryan.

 

“Hey.”

 

Ryan surveys him. _He doesn’t look like the jock type, stoner type. He seems almost… normal._ Ryan nods back. “Hey.”

 

The other boy’s eyes shift between Ryan and the television. “Do you wanna play?”

 

Ryan shrugs in response. As the Cohen boy restarts the game and plugs in a second controller, Ryan fixes himself a bowl of cereal and grabs a carton of orange juice. He brings the breakfast over and accepts a seat on the floor. He eats the cereal as the other sets up the game, but he soon finds himself oddly invested in the made-up world. An hour later has a spoon sticking out of Ryan’s mouth and both boys engaged in the game.

 

“Oh, looks like someone's trying to be a hero, but he got a little cocky.” The Cohen calls out, being the only of the two to say anything. “XO, XO. It's an unbeatable combination. Oh! Oh! Oh…! What happened to your head, dude? Where did it go? I'm sorry. Did someone die?” With the game ended, he picks up another game and speaks without thinking. “Oh, hey, do you want to play Grand Theft Auto? It's pretty cool. You can, like, steal cars and…not that that's cool…or uncool. I don't know. Um…”

 

Sandy walks in, saving his son from further humiliation. “I see you two have met. Seth, what are you doing inside on this beautiful day? Why don't you show Ryan around?”

 

Seth responds sarcastically. “Okay, ‘cause it's _so_ _great_ around here. There's so much to do, dad.” He turns to Ryan, “I don't know, unless, what do you want to do?”

 

Ryan shrugs. “What do you guys do around here?”  


A little over an hour later, Seth and Ryan are on a sailboat with a rainbow sail. The boat’s name is Summer Breeze, and Seth shows Ryan his expertise of fixing everything to sail smoothly. Both are wearing life jackets, Seth’s over his shirt; Ryan sans a shirt. As it becomes steadier, Seth asks Ryan if he’s heard Sandy’s famous dream speech. Ryan nods, recalling the conversation in juvey. When Seth is sure Ryan isn’t going to elaborate, he goes in.

 

“Well, I have…this plan. Well, I don't-I don't know what you'd think but, next July, the trade winds shift west, and I want to sail to Tahiti. I can do it in forty-four days. Maybe even forty-two.

 

Ryan nods appreciatively. He’s shocked that this _normal_ teen has his life planned out. “Wow. That…that sounds really cool, man.”

 

“Yeah. Just hit the high seas and catch fish right off the side of the boat. Grill them right there. Just total quiet. Solitude.”

 

Taking in the talkative Seth from the video game craze, he counters, “You won't get lonely?”

 

“Well, I'll have Summer with me.”

 

Ryan stares blankly. “You're going to take _this_ to Tahiti.”

 

Seth chuckles. “Um…no. It's the girl the boat's named after.”

 

 _Right. He has a girlfriend._ “She must be pretty stoked.”

 

“Yeah, she has no idea. I've never talked to her before.”

 

An hour or two later, with more Seth talking and Ryan reacting, the boys bring the boat back. They’re fixing it up on the shore when Sandy walks up.

 

“Hey, fellas. I thought we'd head over to the fashion show at about seven.”

 

Seth scoffs. “Yeah, have fun.”

 

“Come on. It's a whole new school year, Seth.”

 

Seth glares ineffectively. “It's also the same _kids_ , Dad. Why do they even need a fashion show? Every day's a fashion show for these people.”

 

“Yeah, well, Ryan _has_ to go. Marissa invited him.”

 

Seth looks shocked as he faces Ryan. “ _Marissa_ invited you? I've lived next door to Marissa since, like, forever. Her dad almost got married to my mom even and, like, she's never even invited me to a birthday.”

 

“That is not true. They did not almost get married.”

 

Seth shrugs, and Ryan bites back what he wants to say. “Hey, maybe Summer would be there.” _And I won’t be alone with the surfing smoker_.

 

“That's interesting. She is Marissa's best friend. 7:00?”

 

Sandy nods. “7:00.”

 

Ryan sighs and reiterates. “7:00.”

 

While the boys discuss this on the beach, Marissa is at home, reluctantly answering the door to three men in suits.

 

“Hello, again.”

 

“My dad's not here.”

 

“And when can we expect him?”

 

Marissa shrugs. “I don't know.”

 

“Mm hmm. Well, then, when you see your father, please remind him again how much we'd like to talk. Let me leave you another one of my cards. Have a good day.”

 

He hands her a card and the two men leave. She inspects the card as she closes the door and walks into her father's office, handing it to him.

 

“Hey. Thanks, kiddo.” Her dad, Jimmy, takes the card. “I just didn't have time to deal with those guys right now.”

 

“Who are they?”

 

“Suits. Bureaucrats. ‘The Man.’"

 

“But, I mean, everything's okay right?”

 

He nods. “Yeah, it's just a…just a thing with a…with a client. Nothing for you to worry about, okay?”

 

She smiles slightly and turns to leave. At six o’clock, Ryan is standing in front of a mirror, having trouble with his tie. Sandy taps on the glass door and walks in.

 

“Wow look at that. Fits you beautifully. Where's your tie?”

 

“I'm not going to wear one. Open collar. It's a good look.”

 

“I didn't know how to tie a tie till I was twenty-five. Come on. Give me your tie.”

 

Ryan turns around and hands Sandy the tie.

 

The man gives him instructions, and Ryan follows. “Button your top button. All right, collar up. Now, the skinny side has got to be shorter than the fat side. How much shorter, it changes tie to tie. Sometimes, it's just a mystery. All right. So, you got to hang out with Seth. How was that? Was that…? Was that all right? He's an interesting kid if you get to know him.”

 

Ryan shrugs. _He’s not like anyone back home. He’s definitely not a crook like Trey. He knows his way around a mean videogame._ “He's cool.”

 

Sandy almost looks surprised. “Cool, huh? All right. There we go.” He finishes fixing the tie. “Turn around. Look at you. Huh?” He smiles, patting him on the shoulders. “Beats a jumpsuit.”

 

Ryan smiles slightly and Sandy leaves. Ryan looks back in the mirror. _What the hell is this life? Get in fights, graffiti art, and smoking pot. Next week, in a tux, going to some fancy fucking fashion show in the Hills? What the hell would Trey say about this? I don’t fit in with these people. Maybe I should just leave before they get sick of me. It’s bad enough Mom ditched me for her punk ass boyfriend. Eddie isn’t around anymore, and I’ll be on probation. Can’t go around stealing more shit if I’ll be wearing an ankle bracelet to match my choker._

 

Meanwhile, next door, thirteen-year-old Kaitlin Cooper is waiting for her nails to dry and her mom Julie is putting on her lipstick.

 

“Oh, Mom, do you like my nails?”

 

“Oh, I love them, Caitlin. Do you like my hair this straight or is it too Avril Lavigne?”

 

Marissa walks down the stairs with her hair pulled back. “No, it looks good, Mom.”

 

“Oh, Marissa, you look…” She takes in her oldest daughter’s dress and makeup but stops when she gets to the hair. “Oh honey, I thought you were going to wear your hair down. Pulled back like that, it's a little harsh on your angles.”

 

Marissa’s eyes widen in embarrassment. “Okay. Let's go!”

 

Julie smiles. “It's going to be so amazing tonight. Are you going to wear the Donna Karan tonight, Maris? I thought it was very forgiving.”

 

Jimmy hugs Marissa as they leave. “You look beautiful, Kiddo.”

 

The Cohens plus Ryan arrive at the fashion show, held at a Newpsie’s house, at seven o’clock on the dot. The party is already flourishing, as Seth leads Ryan to the back. A waiter greets them with a silver tray of a selection of appetizers.

 

“Mushroom, leek crescent? Crab and brie phyllo?”

 

Noticing Ryan and Seth aren’t going to be taking anything, the waiter walks away, and Seth steps up behind Ryan.

 

Sarcastically, Seth whispers to him before disappearing, “Welcome to the dark side.”

 

Over the course of just half an hour, several women come up and flirt with Ryan.

 

“Oh! So, you must be the cousin from Boston, hmm? I don't know how you do it. I could just never live there. I hate the cold.”

 

 “Do you…like Seattle?” The second woman asks. “I mean, all that rain, isn't it depressing?”

 

The third woman comes up to him with a leering smile. “Did I hear you were from Canada?”

 

Ryan nods with an impatient glare, “Yes, you did.”

 

Cutting her off, he walks over to the bar. “Hi. Can I get a Seven and Seven? Thanks.”

 

The bartender gives him the drink and Ryan takes a sip. Following his instincts, he turns around to see Kirsten standing there. He hands the drink over to her as though that were the plan all along. She accepts it.

 

“Thank you. I want my husband to be right about you.”

 

Seth is awkwardly standing alone by the pool and Marissa’s boyfriend, Luke, is saying hey to his friends on the water polo team.

 

“Hey, Luke. What's up?”

 

“Hey!” Luke calls out sardonically. “Yeah. Suck it, queer.”

 

Luke starts to walk away but bumps into Ryan, who had overheard the little conversation. Meanwhile, Marissa is talking with her best friend. Seth notices and points her out to Ryan.

 

“Summer's right over there. Look. I'm sorry. Wait. Don't look don't look. But I mean you can look, but don't look like you're looking.”

 

Ryan rolls his eyes at Seth’s overcomplications. Sandy walks up, and Seth greets him. “Hey, dad.”

 

“Hey guys.”

 

Summer has noticed Ryan. “Who is _that_?”

 

Marissa laughs uneasily. “Um, the cousin, the pool boy? I don't know.”

 

“Well, I'm going to find out.”

 

“Is that Summer?” Sandy asks.

 

“You know, um, I'm going to, uh, sit.” Seth mumbles and walks away.

 

“Way to salt his game, Mr. Cohen.” Ryan ditches him, walking with Seth to the kiddie table.

 

“Hello, Chester. Are these seats taken? Okay.” With no response, they sit. “So, Chester, are you looking forward to your next sailing lesson? You're making some really good strides.” After another awkward pause, he sighs, feeling Ryan’s eyes on him. “Okay, I'm glad we had this little chance to catch up, you know?”

 

Marissa voice suddenly rings out as she comes onstage, talking into the microphone. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you all so much for coming. Every year, we put on a fashion show to raise money for the battered women shelter. It's such a good cause, you guys, and we couldn't do any of it without your support and the support of Fashion Island and all their great stores. All right, enjoy the show!”

 

Marissa walks off stage just as Summer comes out, walking down the runway.

 

Seth moans quietly to himself. “She's got Tahiti written all over her.”

 

The models continue coming down the runway. Marissa is backstage, fixing her makeup in the bathroom. A woman comes in and tells Marissa she's next. A minute later, Summer comes in with two glasses of champagne.

 

“Look what I stole.”

 

Marissa, in turn, holds up a bottle of liquor. “Look what I stole.”

 

Summer gasps. “All right! Here.”

 

Marissa accepts. “Thanks.”

 

They clink glasses, and each take a few sips. Less than a minute later, Marissa is on the runway. She stops at the end and poses, smiling at Ryan, rather than Luke. She walks back up the runway and we see her boyfriend staring at Ryan.

 

Kirsten smiles. “She's so beautiful, you guys.”

 

Sandy nudges Jimmy. “I think you spent more on that dress than I make in a year.”

 

One of the men that had come to the house earlier speaks up. “That's why we trust him with our money. I expect to die a very rich man, Jimmy.”

 

Sandy shrugs. “Well, you're bound to be half right.”

 

Jimmy begins to look uncomfortable, and Kirsten notices. “You okay, Jimmy?”

 

“Yeah. It's just uh, just…it's a little stuffy in here. I'm going to get some fresh air, okay?”

 

He gets up and leaves, with Julie talking about how she made Marissa wear stiletto Manolos instead of Prada Mary Janes. Ryan has since excused himself to the bathroom and is smoking a cigarette. Jimmy comes in and walks into a stall, clumsily shutting the door behind him. He sits down and starts sobbing. Not wanting Sandy to come in after and catch him smoking, Ryan drops the cig into the sink and quietly slips out of the party. Ryan begins to leave the party and Summer walks up to him.

 

“Hey. Where you going? My friend, Holly…well, her parents are letting use their beach house as a gift, you know, ‘cause of all our hard work for charity. If you need a ride…or…anything. I'm Summer.”

 

She walks away with her friends and Ryan walks over to Seth.

 

“Hey, you ready to go?”

 

Ryan nods, not wanting to go back to the pool house. “Yeah. We should, uh, go to that party at that girl Holly's place.”

 

Seth shakes his head. “Uh, yeah, no, that's all right.”

 

“Summer…invited me.”

 

“Really? She did?”

 

“Us.” Ryan amends. “She asked for us, actually. The pool kid and the geek.”

 

Not taking offense, Seth gapes. “Really? She did?”

 

Summer calls out from the Jeep. “Come on!”

 

Seth shrugs. “That makes absolutely no sense, but, yes, we should go.” He turns to the people he was talking to before. “We're going to go with them. Thanks, guys.”

 

They walk to the jeep and get in. Marissa gets into her boyfriend's truck.

 

Seth nudges him. “If it sucks, we can always bail…”

 

The jeep starts moving and they leave. In little to no time, the jeep pulls up and the kids file out and to the party. Ryan walks in with Seth close behind.

 

Ryan reiterates Seth’s earlier words with a small grin, noticing the party more likely seen in Chino. “Welcome to the dark side.”

 

An unknown kid their age is using drugs close by. Seth is startled by it. “Oh, hey…cocaine. That's… awesome.”

 

_Oh, yeah. Drugs, trashing, skimpy clothes. Throw in some fights and fires, and we’ve got a regular Chino party in Newport._

 

Marissa and Summer are soon at the party, talking in the kitchen with a friend. Summer huffs. “Is that a new purse?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Does you dad ever say no?”

 

As the girls talk about the bag, they notice Ryan and Seth walk by. Summer gestures to Ryan. “Hey…look who I brought.”

 

Marissa subtly adds more champagne into her drink as the girls gush over him. Summer announces she’s going to play him hot and cold before proclaiming her need to pee. All three get up to the bathroom, and Ryan notices Luke standing next to a girl. Moving a little closer, he grabs a Solo cup and listens in on their conversation.

 

“Isn't it, like, so beautiful? The sand, the water...”

 

“Yeah. Hey, you want to go check it out?”

 

“But…what about Marissa?”

 

“Hmm? Oh, no worries.”

 

They walk out together and Ryan wonders what to do. _They could have a situation like me and Eddie. But this is Newport. And yet they have parties like this. Maybe it wouldn’t be too much of a stretch that they’d have relationships like us too. Damn it! Now I gotta follow them. No, I don’t. Damn it, what the hell do I do?_

 

While Ryan goes through his inner debacle, Kirsten takes the garbage out and finds Jimmy walking his dog Dusty. She tries to get through to him, to find out what’s wrong. However, he deflects, asking about Ryan. Kirsten informs him that Ryan is a client staying over for the weekend just as Julie pops up, asking for her fro-yo. When he claims to have forgotten, she looks expectantly at him and he relents. He tells her he’ll go back, and Julie thanks him by reminding him to pick up pistachio.

 

Inside the party, people are dancing, and Seth opens the door to the bathroom. A guy and two girls are in the bathtub and Seth turns to leave.

 

“Wow, I'm sorry. I should…really learn to knock in case there's a threesome going on in the bathroom.”

 

He closes the door and makes his way outside. He shyly grabs a beer as the guy next to him shouts to the crowd. “First keg! Everybody get naked!”

 

Elsewhere, Ryan is standing alone. Marissa walks up to him.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“So, what do you think of Newport?”

 

“I think I can get in less trouble where I'm from.” He answers, taking a swig of his drink.

 

A girl sitting at a table calls out to Marissa, waving a hand of cards. “Hey Coop! It's your turn to deal.”

 

Marissa takes a sip from her own cup and turns to Ryan. “You have no idea.”

 

She walks away, Seth is sitting next to the keg with no one else around. Ryan, shortly after, is again walking around aimlessly. Summer sees him and walks over to him.

 

“Look…who I found.” She spills her drink on him, laughs and starts wiping it off. “Oops. I'm wasted.” She starts hanging onto him. “So, what's your name anyway?”

 

“Ryan.” He responds, shoving her onto an unsuspecting wipeout.

 

“Ryan, you got to come um…what are you doing?” Seth questions, noticing Summer slobbering over a drug-induced kid. “What are you doing? I named my boat after her.”

 

Summer giggles. “What? Eww…who are you?”

 

Ryan cuts in between Seth, Summer and the drugged-out kid. “It's not what you think. She's a little bit drunk, okay?”

 

Summer turns back to the kid she’s leaning on. “Come on, Ronald. Reagan. Ryan. Ramon. Hymen.”

 

She starts laughing hysterically, and Seth pushes through a crowd to walk away, Ryan pushes after him, shouting out his name. Marissa stands in the doorway and watches as Seth frustratingly takes his anger out on Ryan. He pushes him into a door.

 

“Don't touch me! You know what? Why don't you go back to Chino? I'm sure there's a really nice car in the parking lot that you could steal.”

 

Seth walks off towards the beach as Ryan fights with himself to not hit Seth. Summer claims Chino is disgusting, but Ryan doesn’t pay attention. He walks back into the party and notices people whispering and staring at him. Seth walks out onto the beach and starts throwing small pieces of wood into the fire. Two guys walk over and start pushing him around.

 

“Go home, geek.”

 

“Yeah. Who invited you, Pussy?”

 

Ryan, who is standing near the house, notices the guys shoving Seth around and heads over to help.

 

Seth, a little tipsy, snarls at the bullies. “You guys really wouldn't hurt me, because that would be so clichéd.” When they pick him up, he retracts the statement. “I guess you're fans of the cliché.”

 

“Shut up.” A taller one sneers.

 

Ryan: approaches them. “Hey, hey! Put him down! Put him down.”

 

Seth notices him while still being held upside down. “Hey, Ryan. What's up?”

 

Ryan growls, “Put him down.”

 

Luke walks over. “Hey, what's up, dude? You got a problem?”

 

“You tell me.”

 

Luke steps closer to Ryan and pushes him. Ryan instantly punches him, and Luke falls to the ground. He gets back up and shoves Ryan to the ground, and they start fighting. After one of the other guys joins in, Seth pulls him away and the guy punches Seth, with him also falling to the ground. Luke's friend pulls Ryan away and Luke kicks him in the groin.

 

With Ryan folded over in pain, Luke growls at him. “Welcome to the O.C., bitch. This is how it's done in Orange County.”

 

Not having a ride of some sort, Seth manages to flag down a taxi. The boys silently ride back in an uncomfortable silence. They’ve got some alcohol in their systems and cuts on their faces. They’re bruised, and anytime Seth looks over, Ryan glares at him with almost full force. They walk into the pool house, and Ryan quietly shuts the door so as not to alarm the other Cohens. Ryan slumps onto his bed and takes off his tie. _This is worse than at home. At home, I’d be out back tagging the wall in some crude drawing. I’d be smoking in my room and working out my left hook on the crumbling wall. Can’t do any of that shit in this fancy ass house. Can’t punch or shove this kid just ‘cause he’s letting off steam. Just ‘cause he seen his crush macking on some guy. Wonder if Marissa’s boyfriend’s cheating on her. Guess these people are in monogamous relationships. Damn, I wanna hit something…_

 

Seth, on the couch, senses the tense turmoil and speaks up in a wavering voice. “Well, I…I don't know what to say…except that you totally had my back out there. We're, like, in a fight club or something. I don't know. You know what I think? Ryan, I think that if you were to teach me some moves, I think that we could totally take em next time. That's what I think. Give them some of that,” he kicks the floor. “You know what I'm saying? And a little bit of that and that,” he kicks the air twice. “What do you think about that?” He clasps his hands as Ryan shrugs off his jacket and dress shirt in favor of a wifebeater. “Yeah. Oh also, that wasn't exactly the way that I first planned to talk to Summer, but I am now on her radar. Do you think I should tell her about Tahiti? Do you?”

 

Ryan has cooled down a bit, now onto removing his belt. “Not yet.”

 

Seth seems a little perturbed by Ryan’s stripping, but it may be the foreign alcohol that keeps him from saying anything. “That's what I thought. That's what I was thinking. I wanted to make sure, we were on the same page.”

 

Ryan smiles a little, tossing some pillows to Seth for the couch to sleep on. Seth yawns. “Quite a little night we had there. I'm not going to forget it. Ryan, I'm not going to forget that one.”

 

Just as Seth begins to doze off, he and Ryan hear car doors. They blearily step onto the balcony to see Summer and another girl carrying Marissa to her house.

 

Summer giggles drunkenly. “I can't believe her.”

 

“I swear to God, she is so retarded sometimes.”

 

“Shouldn't her boyfriend be doing this?”

 

“He's so worthless.”

 

Ryan and Seth exchange looks as the girls fall to the ground and start laughing. Summer grabs Marissa's purse and starts digging through it.

 

“I can't find her keys.”

 

The other girl shakes her head. “We can't wake her parents. Her dad'll go ballistic.”

 

Summer nods. “I know, I know.”

 

Summer throws the purse aside and stands up, telling Coop to call them when she wakes up. The girls leave Marissa lying on the cement. Ryan and Seth, having seen everything, go to where she is after a quick glance shared between them. Ryan grabs her purse, searching. He then turns to Seth with a questioning glance.

 

“Can’t find her keys. Patio door open?”

 

Seth shrugs. “Yeah, but Mom might be up.”

 

Ryan nods. “Go check.”

 

Seth looks between the house and the teens. Finally, he sighs with a nod. Ryan gathers Marissa’s purse and weighs her head against his chest. He situates his grip on the underside of her arms, and Seth returns.

 

“Not up.”

 

“Grab her legs. We’re taking her to the living room.”

 

“Why?”

 

Ryan glares. “Because we’re not leaving her here and there’s no room in the pool house unless she sleeps beside one of us.”

 

Seth obeys, and they quietly take Marissa inside the house and to the couch. Ryan hovers over her for a second before covering her with a blanket and staring at her. _She has some seriously shitty friends,_ Ryan thinks as he and Seth return to the pool house. Seth doesn’t bother changing clothes aside from loosening his tie as he gives Ryan a halfhearted handshake and collapses. Ryan changes from dress pants to his boxers as he falls asleep on the bed without thinking too much about it. It’s the first good night’s rest he’s had in a long time. He wakes up, not only to the sunlight, but also Kirsten standing at the door.

 

“Thank God.” She scoffs between Ryan and Seth. Her son waves slightly. “What happened to your face?”

 

“Mm. I got into a fight.”

 

“With who? Why?”

 

“I don't really know. I don't really remember. Um…I was really drunk.” He confesses. “Yeah, I think I still am a little bit.”

 

“Let's go. House. Now.” She drags him off the couch and to the door.

 

Seth calls out to Ryan as he leaves. “Later!”

 

Kirsten is obviously mad and blaming Ryan. Ryan sighs and sits up inn bed. He briefly wonders about Marissa but tells himself it doesn’t matter. He changes from boxers to sweatpants and moves to the fridge. There’s nothing in there and he makes a mental note to stock up on cereal. Sandy gets home from his morning surf about two hours later, and Kirsten is still stewing. She catches him in the driveway, with him excitedly ranting about six-foot waves. She cuts him off.

 

“Seth got into a fight.”

 

Sandy looks shocked. “He did?”

 

“This is what happens when you let someone like this into our house. When we let out son hang out with criminals.”

 

“Well, at least he has someone to hang out with. Don't salt his game, honey.”

 

Kirsten throws up her hands exasperatedly. “What the hell does that mean?”

 

“I-I…It…I don't know.” He stammers. “I just know that I'd rather have Seth hanging out with Ryan than some trust fund kid from around here who only cares about getting a new Beemer every year. There's a whole world outside this Newport Beach bubble.”

 

“You don't seem to mind living in this bubble.”

 

“I know there's something else out there. You remember when we were twenty-two? What'd you say? You said you'd never be like your parents. You'd never have their life.”

 

 “I was twenty-two. I stank of patchouli and I lived in the back of a mail truck.”

 

“And you were fun.” Sandy adds. “And rebellious, and…and…you married me.”

 

Kirsten shakes her head. “I can't. I'm sorry. I don't want this kid in my house anymore.” She starts walking back towards the house.

 

Sandy follows. “Where is he supposed to go?”

 

“He has a family, Sandy. It's not up to you to decide whether or not they're good enough.”

 

When Kirsten returns to the kitchen, Ryan is standing at the sink. He’s unenthusiastically eating a piece of toast and staring out the window. _She’s back, and she’s not yelling. If that gives any notion from past experiences, Kirsten must be pissed off. She won’t want me to endanger her son anymore. It’s not like I’ve unpacked anything. I’ll pay back my bowls of cereal, grab my bag and head off. I can ride my bike by the railroad tracks. Eddie’ll be back on Monday, and I can stay with him for a few days. Then jump around a little. It’ll be fine. Maybe I’ll visit Mom first. Check up on her when AJ’s not around._

 

“Look, Ryan,” Her voice breaks in on his thoughts. “I don't mean to play bad cop. It's nothing personal…” Ryan walks over to the stove to shift something with a spatula. “Is that bacon?”

 

Ryan nods. “I usually make breakfast at my house. My mom's not much of a cook, so…”

 

Kirsten sighs. “I'm sorry. You seem like a really nice kid.”

 

Ryan cuts off the oven and walks over to his bag sitting on the kitchen aisle. He drops the bacon off at the dining table. “It's okay. I get it. You have a really nice family.”

 

He nods to her and heads upstairs. He hesitantly knocks on Seth’s bedroom wall as he enters. Seth is lying on his stomach on his bed when Ryan walks over.

 

“Hey, man.”

 

Seth turns over. “Hey.”

 

“Hi. So…I gotta jet.”

 

“You're leaving?” When Ryan stares back, Seth stands and continues his train of thought. “So…hmm…so, what's up?”

 

“I got to go back. Try to figure some stuff out back home.”

 

“Okay Well…cool. Or…not cool, but, you know…what I think I mean.”

 

Ryan holds out his hand to shake like he’s closing a deal. Seth shakes his head and pulls Ryan in for a hug.

 

“Come here.” Pulling away, he keeps up. “I'll come down to Chino. You know, I'll visit you and you can show me your world. Or your hood or…”

 

He laughs nervously and Ryan nods uncertainly. He turns to leave, but Seth stops him. “Wait a second. Just wait one second. Hmm…” He walks over to his desk, grabs a map of the Pacific Ocean. “Maybe there's some place you want to go. It's pretty good for ideas.”

 

Ryan seems to think about it for a second and then slaps Seth in the face with the map, causing him to exclaim in surprise. “Ah!”

 

Ryan chuckles softly and leaves the room. He pulls on his jacket and leaves a twenty on the table by the front door, and meets Sandy by the car. They back out of the driveway and Marissa is dressed for a date and waiting in her own driveway. She watches as they drive past her, and Ryan turns back to watch her as he leaves. Luke pulls up to pick up Marissa and Ryan turns back around in his seat. The scenery passes by in silence. It takes a lot less time, in Ryan’s mind, for Sandy to pull up in front of Ryan's rickety house in Chino. Ryan’s mattress is thrown out for garbage pickup, but he pays it no mind. He grabs his bag from the back and turns to face the dashboard while talking to Sandy.

 

“So, thanks.” _For bailing me out. For giving me a place for the night. For letting me experience normality._ “For everything.”

 

Sandy nods reassuringly. “I'm going to make sure everything works out, Ryan.”

 

Together, they get his bike out of the trunk and Ryan starts walking up the walkway. The teenager half-waves, not wanting any more help since he won’t get any inside the house.

 

“It's okay. I can take it from here.”

 

Sandy nods but doesn’t leave the curb by the car. Ryan walks up the driveway and drops his bike on the porch and unlocks the door. He walks in to find all the furniture is gone. He drops off his bag in the kitchen in a mix of surprise and anger. Dawn and her boyfriend have moved out, leaving only a note scribbled on the back of a napkin on the counter. Sandy walks into the house and sees that no one else is there. With Ryan looking lost and abandoned, Sandy puts an arm over Ryan’s shoulder.

 

“Come on. Let's go.”

 

Ryan blinks and picks up his bag. He and Sandy leave the house together. Sandy grabs Ryan’s bike, placing it back in the trunk, as Ryan takes the passenger seat and they drive back to Newport Beach.


	2. The Model Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's back, but not for long.

Sandy had gotten Ryan back to his house by nightfall. Sandy had gone inside to talk things over with Kirsten, whereas Ryan props his bike inside the pool house. He heads inside and flops onto the bed after shrugging off his sweatpants and jacket. Sandy wakes him up after his morning surf, inviting him into the kitchen for breakfast. Kirsten behaves awkwardly around him, and Seth walks in wearing his pajamas and a bathrobe.

 

“You’re back.”

 

“I’m back.” He nods.

 

“No oceans?”

 

Ryan shrugs, taking in another spoonful of cereal. Seth looks around the kitchen and grabs a bagel. He smothers it with cream cheese and sits down next to Ryan. Later, Kirsten gets caught on the phone with her father, talking business with Sandy ‘not-listening-in.’ When she hangs up, they talk about Ryan – how Sandy is his lawyer; not his guardian. She seems worried about Ryan going into the foster care system at his age. Through the day, the boys play video games and relax in the pool. While in the pool on recliner floats, Seth thinks he and Ryan should do something special to commemorate Ryan’s last day. His ideas range from getting tattoos to losing their virginity to hookers, but Ryan only glares. Seth’s next idea is to watch a shark movie at the IMAX, but Ryan just wants to take it easy. By the time it gets dark, Seth has just taken a shower to rid himself of chlorine. Ryan, on the other hand, has just gotten out of the pool for good for the day. He towels himself off, walking into the kitchen, where Kirsten is making dinner.

 

“How was your swim?” She asks, opening the refrigerator.

 

 _More relaxing than anything I’ve had for over fifteen years._ “It was great.” Ryan looks at a model of a mansion that is on the kitchen counter. “What's that?”

 

Kirsten smiles slightly. “It's a model home. I build them. Well, the real ones. Not that one.”

 

“Can you build me one?” Ryan smirks. It slides off his face when he notices Kirsten's look. “Sorry. Bad joke.”

 

She grabs the last dish and they enter the dining room awkwardly and sit down, joining Seth and Sandy. Sandy smiles a little and nods toward Ryan.

 

“So, last supper, huh?” Off Kirsten's look, he bows his head. “Sorry. Bad joke.”

 

Kirsten only sighs. “It's just a laugh riot around here.”

 

Ryan tries to sound optimistic and less of a smartass. “This all looks really good.”

 

Seth tries the angle. “Yeah, it's too bad you're leaving. We _never_ eat like this.”

 

 Kirsten shakes her head. “That's not true. I cook all the time.”

 

“Dad??” Seth is alarmed.

 

Sandy chuckles lightly. “I'm sorry honey.”

 

The boys try to hide their laughter except for Kirsten, who is not so amused. “Let's just eat.”

 

Sandy nods. “And we're not saying that we want you to cook more—"

 

Seth interrupts, “Oh, hell no, you remember that meatloaf incident of '98?”

 

Kirsten pouts. “That was brisket.”

 

Seth points his finger. “Yeah, that's my point exactly.”

 

Ryan is just watching them interact. _My family’s never done this. Not with AJ. Not with any of the boyfriends. Even Frank. Closest we ever came to a family meal was Frank would have a full case of beer and a full carton of cigs. He’d share the beers with Dawn, and they’d be competent for once. He’d share the cigs with me and Trey. Last time, I was seven and Trey was twelve. It had rained that night and the roof cracked in the bathroom. Dawn and Frank danced in the rain. They actually looked happy together. Trey and I were smoking like it was the greatest treat we’d been given. We didn’t even have any actual food aside from dry cereal. Still, it was probably the best family night we ever had._

 

In the kitchen after dinner, Ryan is flipping through some documents with Sandy. Seth and Kirsten are washing the dishes.

 

“As your attorney, I'll cosign these forms. They basically say that you don't have a legal parent or guardian available.”

 

Ryan sighs, reading his number. “I am now property of the government. Nickname 0382965.”

 

Seth calls out from the sink. “Hey, better than Death-Breath-Seth.” Based on their looks, Seth backtracks. “Or so I would imagine.”

 

Sandy ignores his son. “So, we'll meet with your social worker in the morning and the--and she'll be the one to, uh to take you to the--to the group home. My contact at child services got you in with only two other kids, which is good. It can get crowded.”

 

 _Group home. Great. Least I don’t have to deal with Dawn or AJ anymore. Sandy’s doing his best. If a group home is what comes of it, I’ll end up fighting with them anyway and get sent to juvey. At least I got my own privacy for a couple nights._ “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

 

Sandy senses his uncertainty. “And you know, they _do_ find foster homes for kids your age.”

 

Seth adds in with his sardonic humor. “Yeah, because everyone wants a brand-new teenager.” When everyone turns to Seth, he continues unplaced, overruling Kirsten’s offhanded attempt. “I'm sorry if I'm the only one here that will state the obvious… But we have all this extra room, right? We have a pool _house_. A _bonus house_. Yet you guys are going to ship him off to a _group_ home. Am I the only one who gets how much that sucks?”

 

 Ryan cuts in on Seth. It's pretty much as awkward as conversations go, but Ryan signs the forms. “It’s okay. Really.” He looks over to the model home and nods to Kirsten as he leaves for the pool house. “Good luck with it. It looks perfect. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight!” Sandy calls after him, Kirsten looking positively guilty.

 

_Well, I tried. The group home idea is a stretch. And now I’ve got my own identity number. Like juvey, only grouped together. Shit. Going from fighting with that son of a bitch slapping around my mom to whatever the hell is left between me and Eddie. Haven’t seen Theresa in a while. Luke and the water polo assholes are after me for standing up for Seth and worrying about Marissa. Her dad’s got something going on if that moment in the bathroom is anything to go by. Seth’s got his drama with the girl of his dreams who barely knows he exists. Sandy’s trying hard, but Kirsten isn’t crumbling any time soon. She’s too focused on her work and worrying over her son. Who’s my age and it makes me mad. Angry, even. Not at the Cohens. But pissed off that Dawn isn’t even an iota of what Kirsten’s doing for Seth._

 

Ryan can't sleep. He grabs his backpack, gets up and puts on his jeans. He thinks about taking his bike but decides against it. As he doesn’t have much in the way of money, he figures the Cohens can take the bicycle and sell it for the cash needed to right things. Just as he closes the pool house door and rounds the corner, Seth appears.

 

“Hey, got a little PlayStation, perhaps-uh,” He glances around, noting the backpack. “Are you running away?”

 

Ryan groans, speaking in a low warning voice. “Go back in the house, Seth.”

 

Seth shakes his head. “Hey. Hey, hey, hey. You can't just run away. What are you thinking? What about child services or, or my dad?” Noticing Ryan's look, he puts up his hands. “Okay now wait, hey. I want to come with you. You know what I've always wanted to do besides sail to Tahiti? I want to do that whole Kerouac thing. Hit the road. Stop diner to diner, the pancake tour of North America.”

 

Seth nods his head, hoping for approval. Ryan shakes his head. “No.”

 

“Fair enough. Where you going?”

 

 _Why the fuck do you care? We played a game. We went on a boat. Now you care what I’m going to do?_ “I don't know. New town. Get a job somewhere. Save some money.”

 

Seth scoffs sarcastically. “That's a great plan. Sounds like you've given it a lot of thought.”

 

 _Again. Why the hell would you give a shit?_ “Got a better idea?”

 

Seth’s eyes twinkle as he comes up with a realization. “Actually, I do. Grab your stuff and meet me at the end of the driveway in about thirty. Okay?”

 

Ryan stares back but nods. Seth watches Ryan go back in for his bike, and he runs back into the house. Seth stealthily climbs into his room and gets dressed all in black. He starts placing items into a knapsack clumsily, ears perked for parental appearance. Soon enough, Sandy knocks on Seth's door.

 

“Seth?”

 

Seth quickly gets under the covers of his bed, covering his clothes and knapsack. He rolls around so the bed looks slept in. As Sandy knocks again, Seth flips off the lights. Sandy walks in, and Seth pops his head out from the covers.

 

“Hey, can I talk to you?”

 

Seth’s voice becomes groggy. “Dad? What, is it morning?”

 

Sandy looks surprised. “You were asleep?”

 

“Yeah, I was. What's going on?”

 

“Well, uh, I wanted to talk about Ryan.”

 

Seth yawns. “Yeah, I know. It's cool. We don't need to discuss it.”

 

“Well, I think we, we do. I know you're upset. Your mother and I are upset. But our responsibility is to… is to our family.”

 

Seth nods. “Yeah, it's okay. No, I get it. I mean, this is a person's life we're talking about and we need to leave it in the hands of the authorities.”

 

Sandy’s voice turns annoyed. “There's no need for sarcasm.”

 

“I'm not being sarcastic.”

 

Sandy’s voice then turns contrite. “It's hard to tell sometimes.”

 

“Dad, it's okay. Really.”

 

“When you want to talk about it…”

 

Seth’s voice then turns annoyed. “Yeah, I know. You're the one to talk to.” Seth puts his head back under the covers. “Got it. 'Night.”

 

Sandy nods. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

As soon as Sandy leaves, Seth clumsily rolls out of his bed and continues packing. Meanwhile, Ryan is waiting by the road for Seth.  


_What could this plan possibly be? I could just leave. Throw on my bag, climb on my bike, and head to the tracks. We’re already leaving Sandy and Kirsten… but that’s better. Oh, God. Unless he’s wanting to run away with me. There’s no way I’m taking the rap for him leaving too._

 

As he continues to pace with a lit cigarette in his mouth, Marissa walks down her driveway to her car, talking on a cell phone. When she hangs up, she sees Ryan.

 

“Hey.”

 

Ryan nods in response.

 

“I didn't think I'd see you again. Look, I wanted to say thanks. For the other night.”

 

“You always drink like that?”

 

Marissa changes the subject. “I thought you left.”

 

“Did.” He shrugs. “I am.”

 

Seth comes running down the driveway to Ryan. “Ryan, we're all set dude.” He sees Marissa standing there holding a present, and he speaks louder. “Hi there, Marissa.”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Nothing, we're just hanging out. Oh look, it's somebody's birthday. I guess my invitation probably got Lost in the mail.”

 

“It's my friend Summer's birthday.”

 

Much too quickly, Seth counters her. “Summer's birthday's not 'till Wednesday. It's what I heard. I don't know. I, it was a guess.”

 

Marissa frowns skeptically. “You guys are up to something.”

 

Seth lightly smacks Ryan’s arm. “Dude, what'd you tell her?”

 

Ryan rolls his eyes, flicking Seth’s arm. “I didn't tell her anything. Maybe your black turtleneck in August tipped her off.”

 

“Okay, I was going for stealth, and also, it's slimming. We should really go.” He glances at Marissa. “Have fun at your party.”

 

Ryan nods to Marissa. “You should probably be off. The Newport social scene awaits.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” She dangles her car keys and looks to Seth. “Need a ride?”

 

Half an hour later, Marissa is driving Ryan and Seth to their destination. Ryan is riding shotgun while Seth is in the back. “Why won't you tell me where you're going? This is pretty far away.”

 

“Oh, wow, complaining.” Seth scoffs. “That's very interesting, considering _nobody invited you_.”

 

“Before I came, you were on a skateboard.”

 

Seth takes this as a huge insult, whereas Ryan and Marissa look at each other. Marissa smiles and turns the radio up. “You like them?” She asks the boys, referring to the band.

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Ryan shrugs, back to staring out the window.

 

“Well, what do you like?”

 

Ryan shrugs. “I don't really listen to music.”

 

Seth finally speaks up. “Dude, that's kind of weird.”

 

Ryan nudges Marissa. “Journey, then. Why? What do you like?”

 

“Uh, right now? Punk.”

 

Seth scoffs. “I'm sorry, uh, Avril Lavigne doesn't count as punk.”

 

“Oh yeah? Well, what about The Cramps? Stiff Little Fingers? The Clash? Sex Pistols?”

 

Seth is aghast. “I listen to the same music as Marissa Cooper? I think I have to kill myself.”

 

Marissa shrugs matter-of-factly. “I'm angry.”

 

Seth points out their destination. “That's it, right there.”

 

They pull into the live version of the model home Kirsten had in the kitchen earlier. Marissa scrunches up her face.

 

“It looks scary.”

 

Seth steps out. “Well then, _you_ can stay in the car.”

 

Marissa rolls her eyes and the gang enters with flashlights. The place is huge and empty. Seth swings on a beam.

 

“You recognize the place, Ryan?”

 

Ryan realizes it, but Marissa is confused. “Where are we?”

 

Seth jumps down. “Well, it's one of my mom's housing developments. Her and my grandfather built a bunch of them. This is supposed to be the model home. But it never got finished.”

 

Marissa is curious. “Why, did someone die here and now it's haunted?”

 

Seth agrees sarcastically. “Yes, that's exactly what happened.”

 

“What _did_ happen?” Ryan asks, genuinely interested.

 

“I don't know.”

 

With the kids at the model home, Kirsten is talking on the phone at the Cohen house. She’s talking about her missing contractors and needing a new development. After getting into a fight, Kirsten angrily hangs up. Sandy walks in.

 

“No luck with the contractors?”

 

“Vanished. My father's never going to let me hear the end of this. Did you-- Did you talk to Seth?”

 

“I think so. Don't blame yourself.”

 

“I'm not blaming myself, but how can I allow a strange boy to live in this house? Seth needs to know it's what any mother would do.”

 

Sandy winces. “I was talking about the contractors.”

 

The kids have scaled through the model house. There are a few bumps and hitches, but Ryan likes it better than his old place.

 

_This looks like the old crack den we had as a clubhouse when I was eight. Trey and Eddie were thirteen, pretending to be real-time thugs. But Trey taught some neighbor kids to fight, and Eddie taught a thing or two about picking locks. Me and the others were always sneaking out and cutting through insane shortcuts. If we didn’t time half of them right, we’d probably be dead. But hell, if it wasn’t fun. They’d send us younger kids out on cigarette runs. Asking people to bum a light, pickpocketing; even pulling scraps from the alleys if they weren’t chewed out or too damp. All that’s missing here is the graffiti. Tagged with our blood to make it ours forever._

 

“So, you want him to stay here?” Marissa asks as though Ryan isn’t with them.

 

“Well, I mean, I know the place needs some sprucing up but-- God, did I just say 'sprucing'? So, Ryan, what do you think?” Ryan shrugs and Seth continues. “Well, how much better is this place than some group home. Hang on and wait until you see the best part.”

 

Seth open two doors to where an empty pool is and makes a noise that sounds like something from the 'Survivor' theme song. Ryan inadvertently smiles, and Seth takes it as a victory. About an hour later, Seth is on his skateboard in the empty pool, using it as a half pipe. Ryan and Marissa are talking by the pool, eating popcorn.

 

“So, your mom, I mean, she has to come back, right?”

 

Ryan shrugs honestly. “I don't know. My mom's kind of a train wreck.”

 

She scoffs. “So's mine. Well, I mean, what about your dad? Can you call him?”

 

“Dad's in jail. Armed robbery. Impressive, huh?”

 

Marissa looks stunned by his family situation. “My dad is like a financial planner, and I think he's in trouble.”

 

“I don't have any stock tips.”

 

“He stopped going to the office and these guys keep showing up at the door, but he won't answer.” She hesitates, realizing what she’s just admitted. “Look, I haven't told anybody that…”

 

“I can keep a secret.”

 

She smiles in gratitude, and her phone rings. She answers with an enthusiastic ‘hey!’ Luke is on the other end of the phone, at Summer’s party. He’s calling to ask her whereabouts, as well as inform her of the team’s predicaments. She ends the conversation by telling him she’ll be there soon and replying that she loves him too.

 

 _Great. One phone call and everything’s awkward. It’s like Newport’s version of a Chino clinic call._ “So, how long you been with him?”

 

Marissa looks mortified. “Luke? Um, I don't know really.”

 

Seth rides up, tossing his board between them. “I know. Fifth grade, when you two got your mack on during our class trip to the Museum of Tolerance. Back of the bus. Classy lady.”

 

Marissa throws a popcorn kernel at Seth. “You know what? What's your problem Cohen? I mean, what did I ever do to you?”

 

Seth rolls his eyes. “Nothing Marissa. I've lived next door to you forever and you've never done or said anything to me.”

 

“Oh my god, you're the one who never talks to me. You think you're so much better than everyone.”

 

Seth scoffs, thinking of himself as a geek. “I do? Well, if you're talking about Luke, then yes, because that guy shaves his chest!”

 

Ryan starts laughing, but Marissa gets defensive. “He plays water polo.”

 

“We know,” Seth responds. “Half the team tried to kill us the other night.”

 

Ryan shrugs. “I'm not too popular around here. And your boyfriend? A little bit angry.”

 

“And you're telling me you didn't try to hit him back?”

 

Smiling, Ryan admits the truth. “Actually, I hit him first.”

 

Marissa smiles too. “Wow, hard to believe you're not more popular.”

 

Since Marissa is leaving, Seth leads Ryan to a certain room. “I thought this could be your room.”

 

Ryan looks between Marissa and Seth. “Yeah, alright. For a little while.”

 

Marissa’s phone rings again and she answers it. Her voice is different, and Seth instantly believes she’s talking to Summer. She is, and she regales Seth’s birthday wishes for her friend. While Summer claims to have no idea who he is, Marissa tells him she says ‘thanks.’ Seth gets overly excited and looks to Ryan who tries to share his enthusiasm. Marissa hangs up eventually and lets the boys know she’s leaving. Ryan nods and Seth moves closer.

 

“I should go with you and protect my cover, but wait... You have to promise not to tell anyone about this place, okay? Now Ryan's not going to obviously, and I could get grounded. So that leaves... Marissa!”

 

She sighs. “I can keep a secret.”

 

Seth nods and gestures to Ryan with his skateboard. “Okay, see you tomorrow.”

 

“Me too!” Marissa chirps. “We'll fix this place up!”

 

“Cool,” Ryan smirks.

 

“Told you, Ryan,” Seth calls as he follows Marissa. “This plan is foolproof.”

 

Ryan has a lot on his mind, drifting to his childhood and all the dangerous fun he and his friends had in the crack den. This model home is definitely fancier and with cleaner floors. Ryan doesn’t mind sleeping on the floor, using his jacket as a pillow. Eventually, he drifts to sleep. He wakes up much earlier than he’s used to, however, due to the lack of full-guarded windows. He throws on a T-shirt instead of a regular wifebeater, his choker, and sweatpants. He spends his morning hours walking through the scrapped rooms as if searching for old memories. Meanwhile, a couple hours later, Sandy knocks and walks into the pool house dressed in one of his finest suits. He calls for Ryan, but of course, the teenager doesn’t answer.

 

Upstairs, Seth is on his phone with Marissa. “Okay, the key here is not to panic. Do you have your supplies?”

 

“Yeah, but there are cops at your house.” She responds, packing her own bag. “Do you think it's safe?”

 

“I'll handle Johnny Law, unless… are you losing your nerve?”

 

“Meet me in the driveway.”

 

The teenagers commence with the plan while the cops gather in front of Seth’s front door. The cops claim Ryan couldn't have gotten far, and that they’ll search the neighborhood. Seth grabs his bag and attempts to sneak away. He’s unsuccessful.

 

“Seth, I was just gonna get you,” Kirsten calls him over. “We gotta talk about Ryan.”

 

Meanwhile, Marissa has problems of her own. Julie calls her downstairs when someone visits, and by the excited tone of her voice, Marissa knows it’s not Seth.

 

“Hey.” Her boyfriend smiles as she scales down the steps with her backpack. “Just grabbing a little grub before we take the boat out.”

 

“Boat?” Marissa is confused. “I thought we'd take my dad's Donzi. Do a little waterskiing, Have a little lunch.”

 

Back at the Cohens’, a policeman has some questions for Seth. “So, you have no idea where Ryan might have gone?”

 

Being the smartass he is, Seth responds, “I don't know. He _did_ say something about going down to Mexico and gambling on cockfights. I mean, I don't know.”

 

“Quit joking.” Kirsten reprimands him. “Answer his question.”

 

Seth throws up his hands. “Yes, I did. I really don't know. I do not know the guy.” Attempting to throw in a little more guilt, he adds, “I never got the chance.”

 

While Marissa deals with Luke by the front door, Julie is in the kitchen with Jimmy. He’s made some eggs, but she’s come for money so their youngest can get another pony – China has alopecia. Jimmy attempts to tell his wife about his financial troubles, but she keeps brushing him off. Instead of listening she kisses his cheek and says, ‘I’m sure you’ll fix it.’ Marissa, meanwhile, has her own ways of getting rid of boys. She gushes about how amazing a spa is, how it’s really hard to get an appointment with Suki, and how they could get a wax or a manicure together. He turns down the invitation and lets her know that ‘Holly’s having a thing.’ After she’s sure Luke has left, as well as her mom and Kaitlin, Marissa meets Seth at the end of their combined driveways.

 

“So, did you tell him anything?” Seth questions, kicking up his skateboard.

 

“No. But if anyone asks, you're Suki.” She smirks.

 

The ride over is filled with staring out windows and listening to variations of punk music. When they arrive at the home, Marissa arranges foldables in the living room area, along with a CD player, while Seth helps Ryan set up a tent in the bedroom. As they start, Ryan questions Seth.

 

“So, you didn't tell them anything?”

 

Seth clicks his tongue. “Actually, I told them you went to Mexico for cockfights.” At Ryan’s incredulous look, Seth shrugs. “You know what, even if they don't believe me, they'll never look for you here.”

 

While Ryan struggles with the stick ends, Seth pulls out some Astroturf and notices Marissa walking in with an assortment of bathroom utilities.

 

“Did you seriously bring a loofa?”

 

Ryan pauses. “What the hell is a loofa?”

 

Marissa frowns. “You said to bring whatever was around the house.”

 

“But I meant, like, survival supplies, like rope or muskets and not Kiehl's cucumber moisturizer.”

 

She scoffs and holds up a roll of toilet paper. The boys concede that it’s a good call. Marissa then walks over to Ryan and hands over a CD called ‘Model Home Mix’ that she made off her laptop.

 

“Here's a little bit of everything. Punk, rock, country, emo. Let your education begin.”

 

He thanks her with a nod, and he sets it on a table to listen later. Seth begins one of his rambles. “Hey. This place is perfect. Seriously, it's totally safe. Ryan, how perfect is this place, right? What else could you need?”

 

Ryan glances between them. “Anyone bring any food?”

 

“Food,” Seth repeats before glancing back to Marissa. “Guess we're going on a mission.”

 

With Ryan on his bicycle, Seth on his board, and Marissa running, the teenagers race to a populated bridge in town. she surprises them, having run in track at another school. They actually race each other and have a fun time doing so.

 

The teenagers have a good time while the Cohens are going through a stressful time. Sandy has feelers out with Ryan’s description. Kirsten has checked hospitals, and the two fall together on the couch. After a few moments of restfulness, Sandy turns to his wife.

 

“I think Seth knows where he is.”

 

“Are you accusing him of lying?” Kirsten scoffs. “ _That'll_ be good for your relationship. Let the police handle this.”

 

“I wish you hadn't called the police.” Sandy shakes his head. “They don't have the resources or the manpower. Ryan will slip through the cracks.”

 

“Sandy, how many of these cases have you seen have passed across your desk?” When he looks away, she sighs and continues. “What is it about this kid?”

 

Sandy throws his hands up. “I thought I could help him, make a difference. I _was_ this kid. If someone hadn't helped me, I wouldn't be here.”

 

She places a hand on his knee as her phone suddenly rings. It’s Jimmy; he needs help. Julie barges into his office claiming they need to call the vet because China has alopecia. He sighs but nods and makes plans to talk with Kirsten for lunch. Meanwhile, Ryan is trying to work out a plan. The teens are eating breakfast at a diner by the bridge, and Seth again attempts to start a pancake tour of North America. It seems he’s gotten the idea from _On the Road_ , a favorite book of his and Marissa’s. Cutting away from their chitchat, Ryan starts talking.

 

“So, here's the deal. My mom had this boyfriend, he hired me to work in construction last summer. But then they broke up. He moved away to Austin.”

 

“In Texas.” Marissa frowns.

 

Ryan shrugs. “He said if I was ever there, look him up.”

 

Seth bites his lip. “That's kind of far. We were thinking, like, Long Beach, so we could still hang out.”

 

“I'll need to get a couple days of work, so I can get travel money.”

 

“Well, I mean, we can get you money.” Marissa butts in.

 

Seth shrugs, cutting in at Ryan’s look, “Well, I mean, you know, I guess in a way you're lucky. You get to move to a new place, start over, be whoever you want to be. That's really not so bad. Did I ever tell you, that I wanted to be Boba Fett when I was in fifth grade?”

 

“Bounty hunter clone?” Ryan questions, showing his geeky side.

 

Before Seth can admire this, the front door opens, and three water polo members file in. The leader is Luke. When they take a table immediately to the left of the door and instantly begin acting obnoxious, Marissa stands to handle them. Ryan suggests he can handle them, to which Marissa fixes him with an amused glare.

 

“And ruin your popularity?” She glances between Luke and a hidden exit door. “You know what, why don't you guys just sneak out the back?”

 

Marissa grabs her things and stands to distract Luke. Seth inches over to have a word with Ryan. “What's going on with you two?”

 

Ryan shrugs and starts toward the exit. Seth snatches his skateboard and follows. Just as they near the door, unfortunately, a worker notices them and orders them to take the front door. Ryan pulls his hoodie up as they sneak past Luke and his cronies. Seth’s board swings back and hits a busboy’s tray. He gives the man a small smile as if to say sorry. The water polo team sneers at him, and Seth begins rambling.

 

“Hi. How you doing? You like the food here too? It's pretty awesome.”

 

Seth stands at the edge of the table. “Shut up, queer.”

 

“Well, at least I don't shave my chest.” Seth counters under his breath.

 

“What did you say?” He advances on Cohen.

 

Marissa reaches over. “Luke, come on.”

 

Just outside, Ryan is watching this play out. He really doesn’t want to deal with Luke again, but he doesn’t want Seth going home with a broken nose. Seeing the door as just a dive away, Seth tries to talk his way out of it. “I said, you look nice in a sweater vest. It was a compliment.”

 

“Do you want me to break you, Cohen?”

 

“Hi.” Ryan steps in.

 

Luke scoffs. “No way. Look who's back.” He shoves the hoodie down. “You're a little far from 8 Mile.” He doesn’t listen to his girlfriend and turns on her. “What are you, like, spokesperson for Geeks of America or something?”

 

 _He is fucking hot. I just want to shove him down on the table and, no. No, Seth doesn’t deserve that. Seth got me the crack den model house and I do not need him getting back to Newport with a busted face._ _Damn it, I gotta hit Luke. I need to hit the shit out of him._ Ryan gives him a phony laugh. “You know what I like about rich kids? Nothing.”

 

He punctuates his statement by giving Luke a nice right hook. The athlete falls to the ground in pain, whereas Ryan drags Seth out the door.

 

“That was awesome!” Seth cries out as he shoves his board against the door and Ryan works on his bike lock.

 

“Come here, you punk! Cohen, you're dead meat, man!” Luke and his teammates holler at the boys as Ryan moves his bike away.

 

Not wishing to run into them again for his bike, Seth climbs on the back of Ryan’s bike as the adrenaline courses through his veins. Seth’s arms rest on Ryan’s shoulders for the remainder of the ride back to the model home. Seth feels right at home like Ryan is his missing link to keep him stabilized. Ryan feels Seth’s arms and is reminded of the times he spent with Eddie when they were children. It brings him to a happier time. Eventually, they hop off the bike and Ryan props it up outside the building. The boys walk into the house, content, and get back to where they were.

 

"You know what I like about rich kids? Bam! Nothing. Hey, Ryan, you wouldn't consider me rich, would you? I'd be more upper-middle class.” Marissa suddenly walks in with a pout, and Seth nods to her. “What's up, fool?”

 

 “You know, you didn't have to hit him.”

 

“Sorry.” Ryan shrugs unconvincingly from his lawn chair, halfheartedly playing one of Seth’s Gameboy games.

 

“You know, the cashier called the cops.” Upon seeing his face blanched a little, she takes a seat on the floor. “Look, I don't know why Luke does that. Did that. he’s just…”

 

She struggles for the right word, and Seth suggests one. “An ass.”

 

Cooper glares at him. “ _Protective_.”

 

The conversation ends as a car drives up. The three retreat to the nearest window, their jaws dropping in shock. Seth is the first to speak.

 

“God, it’s my mom.” His voice lowers suspiciously, nudging Marissa. “And _your_ dad.”

 

As they’ve described, Jimmy and Kirsten have arrived at the model home to figure out what sort of shape the place is in. They walk into the house talking about Julie having imported ceramic shower-curtain rings from Morocco and complimenting the high ceilings. They begin reminiscing about Jimmy’s childhood home on Elm Grove and sharing their first kisses with one another as they move inward. The kids huddle upstairs, ready to bolt if the adults start climbing the stairs. They listen in as Jimmy explains his financial struggles to Kirsten.

 

“How much do you need?” She asks, cutting him off.

 

“It’s… it’s a lot. Too much.”

 

“Jimmy…” She sighs, pulling out her checkbook.

 

“It’s $100,000.”

 

On the spot, she decides to pay it off for him. He tries to decline, but she isn’t taking ‘no’ for an answer. She breaks off the topic by reporting how the new contractors are coming in the next day. Jimmy pities her, having to deal with them. She shrugs it off, understanding it’ll be a nightmare, but it’ll at least get done.

 

Later in the day, Seth buys Ryan a bus ticket to Austin for eight am the next day over the computer in his bedroom. They hear footsteps, and Ryan dives under Seth’s bed. Sandy walks in and Seth looks up from the random comic he’d grabbed from his desk.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“We’re not knocking anymore?”

 

Sandy shrugs. “Sorry. What are you doing?”

 

Seth taps his book. “Just busy.”

 

“You’re _always_ busy.”

 

“Price of fame.” Seth sets the comic down. “Gotta go, Dad.”

 

“They found Ryan.”

 

 _What the hell? They knew where I’ve been?_ Ryan curses himself from his hiding place.

 

Seth halts in his step, hand hovering over his skateboard. Sandy takes this by means of continuation. “Or spotted someone with his description. There was a fight by the pier.”

 

Seth and Ryan exhale slowly; Seth speaks. “Really?”

 

“Which means he's probably still in the area. We should find him before the authorities do. Before he gets in more trouble.”

 

Seth grabs his backpack and skateboard and makes his way toward the door. “Actually, do you need me to go? I was going somewhere.”

 

Sandy sighs. “Seth, he’s your friend.”

 

Sighing, he makes a gesture. “Yeah, okay.”

 

Meanwhile, at Holly’s party, Summer approaches Marissa. “Hey. What’s wrong? You've been all weird-acting lately.”

 

“Yeah?” At Summer’s nod, Marissa continues. “I don't know, I guess… Do you ever wonder what your life looks like through someone else's eyes?”

 

Summer shakes her head. “This is what I'm talking about. What is up with you?”

 

“Nothing.” Marissa sounds exasperated.

 

Across the room, Marissa’s boyfriend Luke is enjoying fresh margaritas. Holly is hovering over the lightweights, teasing them. Her best friend keeps wishing for Holly’s parents to never come home. As the group nears the bar where Marissa and Summer stand, Cooper can make out what they’re saying. The water polo team has plans to “find that punk's trailer park and burn it to the ground.” The group starts calling him a freak from Chino, a psycho and a little bitch. Not noticing her best friend’s change in demeanor, Summer joins them.

 

“Maybe he's on oxytocin. Oxytocin is gnarly.”

 

Unable to take it, Marissa hands Summer her barely-sipped cocktail and informs her that she’s leaving the party. Summer waves for the boyfriend to catch up and Luke runs after.

 

“Hey, wait up. Where you going?”

 

“I can't be here right now.”

 

“What's the matter?”

 

She faces him before slamming the door in his face. “You don't know him. You don't know _anything_ about him.”

 

While she deals with Luke, Seth is in the passenger seat of his dad’s Range Rover. They’ve been combing the streets for the past two hours. Ryan has since snuck out of the house, waiting for Seth, who has his bought ticket. In the car, Seth keeps assuring Sandy that Ryan’s fine and he can take care of himself.

 

Faking a yawn, Seth turns to Sandy. “We should try again when it's light out.”

 

“It could be too late by then.”

 

“Maybe he's better off on his own.”

 

“What does that mean?” Sandy questions his son, looking off the road for a few seconds.

 

Seth sighs, trying to sound convincing without giving much away. “Okay, if we find him, then what? Then, if he's lucky, he gets to go back with his mom? I would run away too.”

 

Sandy slows down and looks at Seth with a mixture of understanding and worry. “Promise me that you'd never run away, no matter how bad things may seem. Your mother and I will always be there.”

 

“Take it down a notch.”

 

“The minute you were born, I knew that I would never breathe easy again without knowing you were safe.”

 

Seth blinks. “So, I'm like asthma?”

 

“I'm warning you, you run away, I'm coming with you.”

 

Seth lets out a slow exhale. “I guess we can keep looking.”

 

After leaving the party, Marissa had driven to the model home. Ryan has a lot of candles lit, and he’s packing up the place. He has the mix CD Marissa gave him playing as he escapes into his thoughts. _I’ve barely been there and now everything is being taken away yet again. Apparently, I can’t do anything right. Can’t steal a car right. Can’t get Mom’s drugs right. Can’t stay away from AJ right Can’t even run away right. I’m a total fuckup. The best I’ve done is the fighting for keeps in the railway underpass. I can’t take a step back to Chino. And face Eddie. Texas. Texas is my new start._

 

“This song reminds me of you.” She announces by means of cutting into his thoughts.

 

Without looking up, he replies, “I thought you were with Luke.”

 

She nods, walking in. “I was. I don't know why I'm here. I just wanted to see you. I mean, you're leaving tomorrow, and what if I never?” He looks up at her finally, and she continues. “We never? Maybe I could spend the night, just hang out.”

 

 _Oh, shit. Maybe she is like me and Eddie. No fucking way._ “You can't stay.”

 

“Why not? It’s not like we live in different worlds.”

 

“Seriously, Marissa? You'll go back to school in the fall, and I'll just what? Hang around here?” Ryan raises his voice. “Hiding like some fucking ghost? The cops find me, and I have to disappear again? Face it, dammit. We are from different worlds.”

 

Tearing up, Marissa shakes her head. “That's not true.”

 

Ryan steps up. “I'm not like you.” _You want a relationship, but you’re cut from a snobby rich cloth. I’m the kid from Chino, and I might want a relationship with someone here, but it’s not going to be you._ “Go, Please.” She jumps at his sharper tone. “Just Go.”

 

Marissa can feel herself start to cry as she quickly runs out of the house and climbs in her car. Luke, with the helpful guidance of someone at the party, is in his car with several of his teammates. They’re hiding out among the construction equipment and they watch as Marissa peels out. There are rumors that she’d gone there to hook up with Ryan, and it makes Luke angry just thinking about it. When Ryan hears a noise from downstairs about ten minutes later, he calls out, assuming it to be Seth.

 

“Seth, I'm up here. You get the bus ticket?”

 

“Bus ticket? You're not going anywhere.” A familiar, jock-like voice startles him. “What are you doing here, man? What are you doing with my girlfriend?”

 

 _Shit. What the hell is the smoking hot bod, brain-dead muscle ape doing here?_ “Nothing.”

 

Luke advances, signaling his friends to join him. “It didn't look like nothing.” He shoves Ryan, causing a few candles to fall against the tent. “Tell me or I'll kill you.”

 

Ryan scoffs. _What the hell else do I have to lose?_ “Then kill me and quit talking about it.” _It might just be something to say, but hell, maybe he will kill me, and I won’t have to deal with any more shit. Newport, Chino, or otherwise._

 

A fire instantly forms as the water polo team attacks Ryan. Several cans of paint collapse from a low-hanging shelf, igniting more of a flame. Luke throws a couple hard punches, but Ryan hasn’t been away from Chino street fights for too long. He dives into Luke’s midsection, using his feet to kick away other competitors. He doesn’t care about the fire, as he’s been in many fights within a garbage bonfire and Molotov cocktails. He lets his mind empty out as he puts no holds on his punches and lets his feet fly wild. He can barely feel or hear when bones crack and muscles tighten. He’s not completely sure whose body hurts more.

 

“The place is on fire, man.” One of Luke’s friends shouts. “We gotta go.”

 

Luke separates from Ryan by shoving him against the wall. Ryan hits his head and Luke groans. His teammates race out of the house, while Luke grabs Ryan. To the best of his ability, Luke hoists Ryan over his shoulder and carries him out of the house, away from the fire. The jock stills for a moment, staring at the kid from Chino.

 

“Come on! Let's go, man!” Luke’s friends call after him from the jeep, and he whispers to Ryan. “Run.”

 

_What the hell? I can’t run. I think I twisted my ankle out of place. Need to fix that first. Why the hell did the water buffalo save me? My head is killing me, and there is a fucking fire in my lawyer’s wife’s model home! Dammit, Atwood! Suck it up and get moving. The feds are going to see the flame, smell the smoke. There’s going to be a lot of people after you, and you’ll be tossed in a cell with Trey. Or worse, Frank. Don’t black out on me now! Get the fuck up!_

 

With Ryan internally struggling on the ground outside of the fiery house, Julie walks into the Cooper living room to catch her husband sitting on the couch and watching an old 1986 Lakers-Pistons game on ESPN Classic. He reminds her that they’d watched the game in particular when she was pregnant with Marissa. She sits down with him, and he lets her know that he’s taken care of ‘the thing’ he was trying to talk to her about earlier. Rather than ask about it, she claims that she knew he would and kisses the top of his head. Just then, Marissa comes in through the front door. Both parents swivel their heads as she storms upstairs, purposely ignoring them. After sharing a look, Jimmy volunteers to go. He knocks before entering, finding her lying face-first on her bed.

 

“Hey, what's the matter?” He moves closer and sits on the bed. “What's the matter? Come on. You can tell me. Come here. Give me a hug. Give me a hug.” As she sits up and gives up a tear-stained hug, he feels as though he’s made a large accomplishment. “What's the matter? You can tell me. We tell each other everything.”

 

Marissa sniffles without pulling away. “Do we?”

 

Sandy gets a phone call while in the car, and he agrees to meet somewhere while Seth remains oblivious in the seat beside him. At Holly’s party, Luke is antsy. He finds a _very_ drunk Summer hanging on the stair railing and asks her if Marissa’s come back. The first thing on her mind, however, is how much he smells like smoke.

 

He shrugs, an answer at the ready, “Yeah, we hot-boxed in Nordlund's car.”

 

She pouts, “And didn't invite me?”

 

Luke catches up with his buddies, now talking about the fire they caused. Luke seems to be the only one worried about the “freak from Chino”, or at least if he’s still alive. Police have just arrived at the model house, and the firemen have extinguished the fire. Ryan has since pulled himself together and staggered away from the scene. The incoming sirens had been a beacon call to get him on his feet. Sandy and Kirsten meet each other there, where Kirsten delegates her belief that the house must be cursed.

 

“You the owner?” The police chief walks over.

 

“Yes, I am. What happened?”

 

“Not sure yet. But it looks like somebody's been living here.”

 

While the parents are bewildered, Seth speaks up. “It's my fault.”

 

With all that’s happened, Seth has to speak up for what he’s done. Stepping away from the officer, Seth walks his parents back to the cars. Leaving Marissa’s name out of the picture, he explains how he’s always wanted a brother. He claims that Ryan isn’t all bad; he just comes from a bad life, and Seth wanted to help. It’s not like Ryan was actually _okay_ with going to a foster home.

 

 

Meanwhile, Ryan has a makeshift splint on his ankle and his face is slightly battered. He’s moved away from the scene of the crime and is hitchhiking for a way out of town. Standing on the side of the road with only his wifebeater, hoodie, jeans and shoes, his arm is held out with his thumb sticking up for close to two hours in the dark night before someone pulls over.

 

“You’re okay.” Luke remarks by way of greeting.

 

 _Hell, he’s beautiful. My knight in a shining Range Rover. Oh, god. Shut up, Atwood._ “Disappointed?”

 

Luke doesn’t comment. “Where are you going?”

 

Ryan shrugs. “Don't know.”

 

“We both keep our mouths shut, they may never know it was us.” Ryan considers this with a scoff before throwing open the door and climbing into the passenger seat. “What are you doing?”

 

Ryan looks over to him like it’s obvious. “You're giving me a ride.”

 

Back at the site, Seth ends his explanation with, “I don't know what happened. I don't know why the house burned down.”

 

“A foster home isn’t a bad place.” Sandy counters.

 

Seth scoffs at the notion. “He didn't want to leave, and I didn't want him to leave either. It's like, you force me to live amongst these pod people and the first cool person I meet, you kick him out of the house.”

 

Sandy lets out a long exhale and sits on the edge of the car next to Seth. “I did the best I could.”

 

“So did I.”

 

Sandy nods to his son after an uncomfortable silence. “Come on. The police want to ask us some more questions. Just follow my lead.”

 

As Sandy and Seth walk back to the police officers, and one of them confronts Seth, Luke’s truck pulls up. Everyone turns to look. Marissa and Jimmy, with Julie in tow, have shown up by now as well. Luke steps out of his car, glancing around at everyone and stopping at Marissa. Ryan steps out of his side and walks straight to Kirsten.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Ryan Atwood?” The officer from before questions him. Ryan glances at the cop, placing his hands behind his back in preparation. “We got some questions for you.”

 

As the cop cuffs Ryan, Luke speaks up, “It was an accident.”

 

“Yeah, you were there?”

 

“Yeah.” He agrees with a nod, feeling shame and guilt.

 

“Then we got some questions for you too.” He motions for another cop to cuff Luke, and he promptly does so.

 

Sandy finally steps to the plate. “Officer, I'm Mr. Atwood's attorney. Please don't ask him any questions unless I'm present. Ryan, keep your mouth shut.” He glances over at Luke. “You too.”

 

Marissa can’t look at either of the boys as they’re loaded into the squad car. Seth, on the other hand, looks directly toward Ryan. He can’t shake the feeling that Ryan’s innocent, even as the car leaves.


	3. The Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy represents Ryan after his arrest for the model home fire; Dawn wants another chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like an early present to myself, since my birthday is tomorrow. is that conceited?

Early the next morning, Sandy signs into lockup as Ryan’s attorney. The man up front doesn’t seem to care one way or the other, just doing his job.

_Spending the night in lockup is supposed to make you think about what you did and what went wrong. Problem is, I’ve been in and out of juvie lockup since I was twelve. Years of this mess, and all I think about is what’ll happen the next day. I was thrown into a cell with Luke and two other guys. Seem like the pickpocketing type, so I kept my hands in my empty pockets through most of the night. Luke and I slumped together on a hitched bench. He seems almost scared. It’s a different color on him. We’re in blue jumpsuits and we’d missed the dinner call by the time we were arrested. Got some cereal in the morning, and immediately I’m shipped to the visitors’ brig, being informed that my lawyer’s coming to see me._

 

“We gotta stop meeting like this.” Sandy announces as he walks over and sits at the table Ryan is sitting at. “Some good news. Kirsten's company has dropped all arson charges. Which means, pending your probation hearing, you'll be out, no problem.”

 

Ryan glances at him. “When's that?”

 

“Thirty to 60 days. I could have you out sooner if I could release you into the care of a parent or a guardian.”

 

Ryan sighs but watches Luke in street clothes, walking into the arms of a worrisome woman, most likely his mom. “He gets to leave?”

 

“Who, Luke? According to both of you, the fire was an accident. He's got no priors. His record's clean.” As Sandy explains, Ryan and Luke share a heated glance. “And he has someone to take him home. Ryan, you know, if I could… It's gonna be okay.”

 

“My mom ditched me, I burned your wife's house down. How the hell is this gonna be okay?”

 

“We'll find your mother.”

 

 _Not if the bitch doesn’t want to be found._ “And what if we don't?”

 

“We will do whatever it takes.”

 

“I mean, what if I don't want to find her?”

 

“If only you'd come to me instead of running away.”

 

“So I could end up in Child Services and foster care?”

 

“You could have died in that fire.”

 

“Look…” Ryan glares at him intensely. “You've done more than enough. I can take care of myself. Won't be that different from how it's been.” Ryan shoves away from the table.

 

Though a bit taken aback by the force of the teenager’s glare, he doesn’t let it show. “We'll talk again before your hearing.”

 

Before entering the holding cells, Ryan turns back to Sandy in a quieter voice. “Tell your wife thanks.”

 

“Already did.”

 

_Back to the cells. Get all the stares because I’m fresh meat to them. I ain’t got priors at this one. For once, I’ve got an actual lawyer. Just shove past them al and don’t make eye contact, Atwood. Sandy’s going to search for Dawn, and maybe the bitch’ll sign me over to him. I need some alcohol. Damn it! Not looking causes me to smash into some punk with tats up and down his arms. The shout the crowd gives tells me he’s one of the feared ones. Need to steer clear of him unless I want to start a fight. For now, I just need to focus on Sandy finding Dawn._

 

“Sorry,” Ryan mutters as he’s shoved against a cell wall.

 

“You ain't now, but you will be.”

 

When the thug sneers and pulls away, Ryan exhales and looks around the crowd. His eyes instinctively fall on Sandy, just outside the cells. He hasn’t left yet, and he’s seen the exchange. Before anything else can be shared between them, a warden snatches Ryan’s sleeve and tugs him away.

 

Back at the Cohens’ residence, Kirsten is setting up an elite Casino Night at the house. She’s hosting it for charity, and she’s working on the drinks as Sandy walks in to grab some coffee. As they talk, Seth comes in from downstairs. He moves directly to the cabinets to make himself a bowl of cereal.

 

“Hey. What are you doing?” Sandy asks while Kirsten leaves the room.

 

“Nothing. I'm grounded.”

 

“Well, you're handling it well. You're lucky you're only grounded.”

 

Grabbing some milk, he pushes the conversation. “You gonna see him?”

 

“Ryan? No. There's nothing I can do for him right now.”

 

“Yeah? You think he's okay?”

 

“There's a reason why I like to try to keep kids out of those places.”

 

“You can't get him out? You're just not a good enough lawyer? “

 

“My hands are tied until we find his mom.”

 

“So then why can't he stay here?”

 

“I will not have this conversation again.” Kirsten enters the room, interrupting the father-son discussion. “Rosa, can you make sure that the scones go inside?

 

Dropping a spoon in his bowl, Seth deadpans. “If anything happens to Ryan, it's on you, so I hope you can live with that.”

 

“What I can't live with is if something was to happen to you because of him.”

 

“Like I meet someone who doesn't suck?”

 

“We're not his parents. I am not his mother.”

 

“Good thing.” He scoffs, leaving the room with his breakfast.

 

“Hey. Get back here.” Sandy remarks. “Apologize.”

 

The doorbell suddenly rings, and Rosa lets the ladies in for Kirsten’s gettogether. The Newpsies are led by Julie Cooper – who instantly begins talking about “that poor boy” who’s locked up.

 

“Yeah, temporarily.” He reminds her.

 

“Well, nobody blames you for bringing him into the community. You're so trusting.”

 

“Hey, Julie.” A short-haired blond Newpsie pulls her to the side. “Their house looks good. I thought you said it burned down.”

 

“Not this one, one of Kirsten's developments. Luckily, she has so many.”

 

Not willing to deal with them, Sandy walks back to the front door, announcing his departure. “Well, I need to go. Gotta find the next kid to jeopardize the community. Maybe a black kid. Or an Asian kid. Bye, ladies.”

 

After a short, uncomfortable silence, Kirsten offers the women a Bellini.

 

With the Newpsies enjoying their little soiree, Ryan is standing in line with a lunch tray. The meal of the day is leftover lasagna, broccoli, a biscuit and a pudding with a carton of milk. Ryan notices the food ‘selection’ is a lot better than what Chino had to taste, so he’s not knocking it. The thug he’d bumped into earlier – now Ryan knows him as Viper – crashes into his tray, flipping it to the ground and thrusting Ryan onto a nearby table. He grabs Ryan’s collar and leers into his face.

 

“Who's sorry now? You got a problem? You disrespecting me?” His hand slips to choking Ryan, holding a fork to his neck with the other. “As long as you here, you best watch out for me, man.”

 

It takes all of Ryan’s willpower not to knee him in the crotch and instigate a canteen-wide brawl. He’s dealt with aggressions from Chino holdup, his mom’s abusive boyfriends, and even some of his brother’s friends on the ball court. When Viper lets go, he shoves Ryan into the floor. Ryan catches his breath as he sits up, amazed that he’s not bleeding anywhere.

 

At the Newpsies’ party, Julie strikes up a conversation. “I think it's an embarrassment that we still don't have a theme for the fundraiser.”

 

“Well, it's Casino Night.” The blonde from before is alert.

 

“I thought it was Monte Carlo Night.” A short-haired brunette sets down her drink.

 

“No, it's Vegas Night.” A blonde with a frou-frou hairdo shakes her head.

 

“See, _this_ is a travesty.”

 

The short-haired blonde sighs. “It can't be Monte Carlo Night. Cotillion is coming up. Don't you remember our amendment? No two black-tie events in the same month.”

 

Annoyed with the women, Kirsten leaves for the kitchen. “I'll be right back. I have to go check on the thing.”

 

As she leaves the room, she can hear the girls talking about her, and how “her son was friends with that boy.” Kirsten grabs a drink from the counter and bypasses the kitchen for the backyard. There, she catches Seth with his backpack and skateboard. She narrows her eyes.

 

“Where do you think you're going?”

 

He freezes. “What are you doing out here?”

 

“I'm taking a break. Where are you going?”

 

“I'm not going anywhere.”

 

“Seth.” She warns.

 

He sighs, loudly. “I'm going to juvie to visit Ryan.”

 

Kirsten’s eyes widen. “No. No, you're not. No way.”

 

“Okay. Bye.”

 

“Seth.” She jumps up. “I know that I am not the perfect Carol Brady mom, but I love you, and I am trying to protect you. I have dropped all the charges. I have hired somebody to find his mother. What more do you want? “

 

“I would like you to go with me.”

 

“Kirsten? Oh, there you are.” Julie walks out. “We're talking about the bunting. Is acetate okay?”

 

“Sounds great,” Kirsten answers with a fake smile. When Julie leaves, Kirsten returns her gaze to her son. “Okay. Give me fifteen minutes to lose the ladies.”

 

Next door, Summer is sifting through her best friend’s closet. She holds up an off-white Tommy Hilfiger top. “Can I try this on?”

 

“Summer, my dad's home, you know.”

 

“You say that like it's a bad thing.” She answers flirtatiously.

 

“Oh, gross!” She laughs, dialing her phone.

 

“Your dad's always home these days. What's up?”

 

Luke doesn’t answer Marissa’s call, so she leaves a voicemail and hangs up.

 

“Still hasn't called you back? He _was_ in lockup. Maybe he's into dudes now.” At Marissa’s look, Summer scoffs. “God, he loves you. He got in a fight and burnt a house down over you. That's hot. What more do you need?”

 

Marissa rolls her eyes. “How about _talking_ to me?”

 

Summer waves her off. “He'll get over it. He can't really think you're into that Chino kid.”

 

As they talk, and Summer tries on the top, Seth has come next door. Jimmy asks how Kirsten’s doing as he leads Seth up to Marissa’s room.

 

He shrugs. “Just… married.”

 

“Marissa, you've got company.” Jimmy opens the door with a knock and walks away with a short apology.

 

“Oh, my God.” He gapes, standing in the doorway as Summer stands in her underwear. “Hi, Summer. I'm, I'm, I'm Seth Cohen. I live I live right next door.”

 

“What's up?” Marissa questions him, closing the door a bit.

 

“What?” Momentarily confused, he recalls why he’s come over. “Yes, what _is_ up. I'm going to visit Ryan. I thought maybe you'd like to come. He'd love to see you.”

 

Moving into the hallway and shutting the door, Marissa speaks louder than necessary. “What's that, Seth? Did you say you need a ride to a _Star Wars_ convention?”

 

“Star Wars?” Seth scoffs. “I'm sorry, her top was off. You couldn't have at least said _X- Men_?”

 

Marissa shakes her head. “I can't go with you. I can't see Ryan. I mean, Luke's not talking to me as it is.”

 

“So, what? Ryan's in jail. I thought we were all friends.”

 

“It's just… It's too complicated.”

 

“To visit him?”

 

“I can't, okay?”

 

“Yeah, fine.” Seth derides. “Whatever.”

 

Seth returns home in time for the Newpsies to leave. He meets Kirsten at the car, and it’s a long, silent drive to the juvenile detention center. They get signed in upfront, and Ryan is released once more into the visiting bay. He’s told he has some visitors, to which one he’s sure will be Sandy. Ryan has a bad mark on his neck, as a mark from Viper. Walking through all the cell doors, Kirsten develops an uncomfortable, guilty sensation. Seth is nervous, but it’s a lot more exciting than anything he’s done in Newport to date. Kirsten signs them in while Seth waves through the glass.

 

 _Fuck! What the hell are they doing here?_ Ryan gives him a small wave.

 

“Hey.” Seth sits down across from Ryan. “What happened to your neck?”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“You okay?”

 

“Great.” Ryan rolls his eyes noticing Kirsten awkwardly standing at the side.

 

“So, I'm sorry the plan didn't work. I thought I had it figured out. I thought you were safe. I was wrong.”

 

From the corner of the room, Viper spots Kirsten and gestures at her. “What's the matter, huh? Give me a smile.”

 

Ignoring him, Seth continues rambling. “So, Marissa seemed pretty weird when I tried to talk to her. What happened between you guys?”

 

Ryan’s mind is swirling. He doesn’t care about Marissa acting weird, but he feels defensive about the remarks the punk is making toward Kirsten. As if reading his mind, Viper keeps it up.

 

“You got a nice swerve on you. You fine.”

 

“Hey, leave her alone.” Ryan grits out.

 

Kirsten assures him that it’s fine, but Viper jumps to his feet and steps up. “Are you joking? Is this your honey? Come here, bitch, I wanna get a look at you.”

 

Ryan doesn’t look at the Cohens. Under his breath, he hisses, “Seth, go. Now.”

 

“I only need two minutes.” Viper moves up.

 

“Leave her alone.” Ryan stands.

 

Kirsten reaches for Seth, who now also feels defensive about the remarks. Viper scoffs as if Ryan could do anything since he’s taken all the beatings thus far. As he nears Kirsten and Seth, Ryan’s fists bunch up and a growl escapes his throat. Viper laughs like Ryan’s just a puppy.

 

“What’re you gonna do? Bark?”

 

He sneers at Ryan while making a reach for Kirsten. Instantaneously, Ryan leaps from his spot at the table. He grabs Viper’s reaching arm and pulls it behind his back before pinning him into the glass wall, face first. Viper’s other arm instinctively slams into the wall as well, while Ryan uses his free hand to pull the man’s head back and slam it into the wall again. A crowd forms by the cell gates and Ryan absently hears Kirsten calling for the guards. He feels a little bad about scaring her, but he knows who he is, and he’s not going to let someone like Viper mess with people like the Cohens. In the instant he glances over, Viper pulls away and slams his fist into Ryan’s jaw. Ryan falls to the floor, tasting the blood before sideswiping Viper’s legs to make him buckle to the ground as well.

 

“I'll kill you, punk!” Viper climbs onto Ryan to strangle him. “You're dead! You hear me?”

 

Ryan hears, but he’s heard it all his life. He punches back, hard in Viper’s throat. While Viper struggles to breathe, a guard shows up and pulls his arms back. Before Ryan has another attempt to take a swing, another guard pulls him to his feet and into cuffs. As Viper continues to threaten Ryan, the younger boy tunes him out and makes eye contact with Seth and Kirsten. Shocked and more terrified, Kirsten walks up to the front and claims to be Ryan’s foster mother. Seth looks on in curious amazement but wisely says nothing. The warden gives her some papers to sign, telling her a few basics while having one of his officers bring Ryan into street clothes.

 

_Why the fuck did he have to get so damn personal? If he’d just shut up and stay at his own damn table with the people who came to fucking visit him, Kirsten wouldn’t have seen me fighting like an animal. Seth wouldn’t be freaked silent. God, that look she gave me when the officers were pulling us apart. How I tried to break free and rip that asshole’s head clean off… wait… where are they leading me?_

 

“Your bitch bailing you out, Sweetheart?” Viper’s cellmate asks Ryan.

 

He just glares. _Bail me out?_ Ryan’s given the clothes he’d worn earlier and is instructed to change behind the partition. _This has got to be a joke. After all that shit… running off, burning a house down. Hell, Dawn ditched me. Why the fuck would Kirsten bail me out? She doesn’t want anything to do with me. Or be around Seth._ He’s dressed and escorted to the welcome lot. Kirsten is standing there, looking less apprehensive, and Seth is beside her – silent again. Neither of them says a word, but Kirsten motions for Ryan to come with them. When she places a hand on his arm, he jerks away out of past experience, but she continues to lead him to the car. He sits in back with Seth, and the ride is a quiet one to the Cohens’ residence.

 

“Ryan, you can make yourself at home. Seth, you’re ungrounded for the night. I’ll make some sandwiches and bring them to you.”

 

Taking it at face value, Seth shrugs and leads Ryan to the living room. He turns on the TV, motioning for Ryan to sit on the floor as he pulls out a video game controller.

 

“You play?”

 

Ryan doesn’t say anything, instead staring between Seth and the television. Seth sighs and sits with his one controller. He starts up a game of _Mortal Kombat_ with Ryan as an emotionless spectator. When Sandy arrives home, he hears the fighting sounds and instantly goes to the source.

 

“Seth, what did we say? No video games.” He’s more than shocked when a ‘visitor’s’ eyes meet his, and he heads for the kitchen to talk with his wife. “I never knew you to be an impulse shopper.”

 

“I didn't know what else to do.”

 

“Did you tell him it was permanent?”

 

“No, of course not.”

 

“We can't jerk him around, pulling him out of juvie, sending him to foster care, giving him hope and taking it away.”

 

“They were gonna kill him in that place, Sandy. He couldn't stay there. But he can't stay here. We've got to find his mother.”

 

“He doesn't want to find her.”

 

She scoffs. “He’s a _kid_. He doesn't know what he wants.”

 

“So, I guess I won't unpack,” Ryan says, holding his empty plate and announcing he’s heard everything.

 

With the adults unsure of what to say, Ryan nods. He places the plate in the sink and proclaims he’ll be in the pool house. He doesn’t sleep well, mind drifting back to Chino and all its problems. He hasn’t heard from Eddie, his dad’s in prison, his brother’s in jail, and as far as he knows, Dawn could be overdosing or being beat by AJ. Kirsten brought him back from juvie after witnessing a brawl and burning down one of her model homes. Seth just played videogames with him like it was nothing. Ryan is really confused, and he’s not sure which way he’s going. He manages to get a little bit of sleep since the sun awakens him. He’s left behind a few shirts before leaving and he grabs a fresh one before walking into the main house’s kitchen. Seth is already sitting at the counter, perusing a comic book.

 

“Hey. Help yourself to a wide assortment of breakfast cereals.”

 

Ryan can get behind that. He’s eaten mostly cereal growing up – mornings at home, any time over at Eddie’s or Theresa’s, in juvie. He’s eaten a lot of cereal. As Seth has suggested, Ryan collects a clean bowl from the countertop and pours a bowl of Cap’n Crunch. As he searches for the milk, Seth looks away from his book and speaks up.

 

“So, Ryan, what, uh…? What exactly happened that night with Marissa before Luke showed up?”

 

“She came to see me.”

 

Seth nods. “And?”

 

“And I told her to leave.” He answers, pouring the milk.

 

Seth’s jaw drops. “You asked her to leave? That's it? You two were up there all alone and you expect me to believe that…?”

 

“It didn’t _seem_ right.” Ryan cuts Seth off.

 

“You’re still here.” Seth eggs him on. “She’d next door.”

 

“I don’t think so,” Ryan replies, looking for a spoon.

 

“Just take back whatever you said.”

 

Next door, Julie walks into Marissa’s room unannounced. She wants her daughter to quit moping and come with her for yet another Newport party for charity.

 

“It's sweet that you're so concerned about this boy, but he's in the system now. He's being taken care of. And he's not your responsibility because he's in love with you.”

 

“He’s _not_ in love with me.”

 

“Why not? He thinks he's too good for you?”

 

“Actually, I think he thinks I'm too good for him.”

 

“Well, he's right. But that's the past. And you need to focus on the future, which means Luke. You've invested so much with Luke, honey. Your relationship has too much potential to be squandered by some silly misunderstanding. So, finish your hair, put on a nice top and please come join me at the club.”

 

Marissa agrees with her mom, deciding to get dressed and apply some makeup for the party. Back next door, Sandy has an early court date while Kirsten has to set up for Casino Night. Sandy suggests she take Ryan with her since he can’t take the boy with him. He also suggests they spend some time together. As Sandy leaves, Kirsten decides to bring both boys with her. The preparations are a mess. The boys hang back, not really wanting to be seen. Julie notices the three in a corner and walks over to greet them.

 

“Hi, Julie.”

 

She nods. “Kirsten, Seth.”

 

“Julie, this is Ryan.”

 

“I'm Julie Cooper. I've heard so much about you.”

 

 _Fake as they come._ “Nice to meet you too.”

 

Ryan avoids meeting her eyes, though he tears his gaze away when she sees someone else. Luke. They hug, and Luke mentions his wanting to make amends. Kirsten bites her lip and touches Ryan’s arm, sighing when he yet again flinches.

 

“Ryan, I forgot that he was coming. If you wanna go?”

 

He shakes his head. _I never wanted to come in the first place, but I’m not letting the beefhead throw me_. “No, I’m here. How can I help?”

 

Julie purses her lips. “Well, now that we have our big, strong, strapping men, time for heavy lifting.”

 

Seth is assigned to balloon detail – pumping them with helium, strapping them to ribbon, and setting them around in bouquets – while Ryan and Luke are assigned to work together doing as Julie said, heavy lifting. Marissa skirts away from her decorating duties to talk with her boyfriend, slightly shocked to find Ryan helping.

 

“Hey. I was hoping maybe we could talk.”

 

Luke snorts. “Which one of us did you want to talk to?”

 

“Luke, come on.”

 

He walks away, leaving Ryan to adjust the table. Without looking up from his work, Ryan apologizes to Marissa. “Sorry. Ever since I've gotten here, I've fucked everything up.”

 

Somewhat startled by his blatant profanity, she shakes her head. “No, I'm sorry. It's my fault too. I mean, I never should have left Luke to see you that night.” He shrugs, and she adds, “You were right. We're from two different worlds. I'm glad you're okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

He nods, finally looking up as she walks away. He notices Seth staring, and his gaze hardens just slightly. It’s enough for Seth to look away and continue blowing his balloons. Ryan remains silent as he hunts down Luke to keep up the work.

 

“Look, Luke…” Ryan starts off, picking up a chair.

 

“I don't want to hear about it. You and I have nothing to say to each other. I don't know who you are or what you're doing here. All I know is, you and me, we're done.”

 

Ryan holds back as Kirsten cuts in. “Okay, boys. Ryan, why don't you come with me. New project.”

 

_Thanks, Kirsten. Between Marissa’s problems, Luke’s listening skills, Seth’s eavesdropping, and all the damn gossipers in this fucking town… I almost miss the underpass fighting and the weed on the rooftops. All them supposedly adult women going on about how I’m violent and a fucking menace…_

 

While Ryan deals with the Newpsies at the preparations, Sandy has to deal with Newpsies at the local coffeehouse where he’s taken a breather. As though he’s not within listening area, the girls go on about Ryan and the Cohens. _They may forgive and forget, but I don't_ , and _Who's to say he won't do it again?_ He tries not to let it bother him. Then he hears _The police are taking criminals off the street and Sandy Cohen is putting them in my backyard,_ followed by accusations that Kirsten is avoiding her homelife by becoming a workaholic.

 

“I just hope she has a vault and she keeps her jewels locked up. She has some expensive…”

 

“Hey, ladies.” Sandy collects his papers, interrupting them by sitting at an open chair. “Care if I join you? You mind?” He takes a bite of Julie’s muffin. “So, I couldn't help but overhear.”

 

Julie has the decency to blush lightly. “Well, I hope that you're not…”

 

“Mad? Offended? No. I am disappointed. And frankly, I'm a little surprised. This is supposed to be a community that welcomes outsiders. I mean, me, I'm all the way from the Bronx. And you're from Riverside, right? Which is not that different from where Ryan's from.” His phone rings and he puts up a hand to answer. “Excuse me a minute. Hello?”

 

“You’re looking for a, uh, Dawn Atwood?”

 

“Yeah. Dawn.”

 

“Last known residence in Chino? Mother to two boys?”

 

“Uh-huh. That's her.”

 

“I got an address for her.”

 

Sandy copies the address on Julie’s napkin as it’s spoken to him. “Good job. Okay. Bye.” He grabs the napkin and smirks at Julie before leaving. “Thanks for the muffin.”

 

Back at the party preparations, Kirsten has just gotten off a phone call where a mixer has broken down and Kirsten is stuck with a hundred and twenty pounds of concrete. She walks over to Ryan and Seth after she hangs up and tosses her phone onto the table in a huff. Ryan is opening decks of cards while Seth is arranging the poker chips. Ryan looks over at her.

 

“What do you do exactly? Real estate or construction?”

 

“Dude, don’t ask.” Seth shakes his head.

 

“I tried to explain it to Seth once, and he fell asleep halfway through.”

 

Seth sighs. “Okay… but, uh… Yeah, that's pretty much true.”

 

Ryan shrugs, not taking his eyes off the cards. “Try me.”

 

“My dad is in real-estate development. He owns the Newport Group.”

 

Ryan’s eyebrows arch. “You guys built the mall? Civic Auditorium? Baseball stadium? Stuff like that?”

 

She nods. “And I'm in charge of residential development.”

 

“So, you deal with contractors, architects, planning and zoning commission?”

 

“How’d you know?” She asks, shocked.

 

“I worked construction a couple summers. And I used to want to be an architect.”

 

She tilts her head. “And what do you want to be now?”

 

“Seventeen.”

 

She smiles. “Me too.”

 

As they somewhat bond, Julie has headed home. She’s upset with the way Sandy ‘treated’ her, and Jimmy doesn’t understand. He said she was from Riverside, and she _is_ from Riverside. She claims it to be his tone and how he compared her to ‘that boy’, and how Kirsten is ‘out of control’ by bringing him to their function. They begin to fight about Kirsten, and Jimmy lets his wife know that Kirsten is the one paying their bills. Julie is appalled that her husband would accept a “handout”.

 

“I wouldn’t call it a handout?”

 

“Oh? And what would you call it?”

 

“A hundred thousand dollars.” He responds flatly, walking away.

 

Back on the edge of Chino, Sandy has driven to a laundromat where Dawn Atwood now works. A customer complains about a machine eating her change, but Dawn calmly replies that it’s always broken. She hands over exact change and instructs her to try the next one. Sandy witnesses this and decides to introduce himself.

 

“Dawn Atwood? Sandy Cohen, Ryan's attorney. I'd love to talk to you.”

 

She tries to ignore him, working on getting the cash register drawer released. “I can't talk. This stupid thing's stuck.”

 

“It'll only take a couple of minutes.”

 

The drawer pulls out completely, change flying across the floor. “Damn it!” As she picks it up, she nods without looking into Sandy’s eyes. “How is he?”

 

“Why don't we grab a cup of coffee and talk about it?”

 

While Sandy and Dawn leave to grab a cup of coffee – with Dawn’s co-workers taking over her shift – Kirsten, Seth, and Ryan return to the Cohen house. Ryan isn’t too talkative, but he readily answers Kirsten and Seth with slight enthusiasm when the topic comes across the architecture.

 

“There's some historical homes in the area. We can go on an architectural tour.”

 

“Yeah, those things are awesome.” Seth retorts sarcastically.

 

“Yeah, I'd like that.” Ryan smiles lightly.

 

His smile vanishes quickly, seeing a familiar face drinking coffee on the couch in the family room. She smiles shyly, but he only nods. _Why the fuck is she here? She’s not going to try and take me back, is she?_ Sandy joins Rosa in the kitchen, helping her make dinner while everyone attempts to get better acquainted. Kirsten seems to be at a loss. Dawn keeps darting her gaze between Ryan and the floor. Each time Seth opens his mouth, Ryan shoots daggers at him, and Seth clamps up. By the time dinner is ready, no one has spoken a word. They’re soon seated at the dining table, with Kirsten at one head. Seth and Ryan are beside her, with Sandy at the other end, and Dawn across from Ryan.

 

Sandy finally cuts through the awkward silence. “So, Dawn, how long you been working at the Laundromat?”

 

“Not long. Just a couple weeks.”

 

“What happened to the restaurant?” Ryan questions her, stabbing a carrot stick with his fork.

 

“They were making cutbacks.”

 

“You got fired.” He corrects her with a lowered voice and a hardened glare. _Probably caught smoking or drinking on the job. Steal some alcohol?_

 

She laughs nervously. “Well, it was for the best. They had rats, cockroaches. Disgusting.”

 

“You seen Trey?”

 

“I went to visit him at the prison. He wouldn't see me.”

_Why the hell do you think that is? It’s not like you’re the fucking mom of the year._ Ryan silently keeps his glare on her.

 

“Where are you living these days?” Kirsten joins the conversation.

 

“Uh, with friends. I'm between places now.”

 

“Why don't you stay here tonight?”

 

Ryan’s eyes shoot up. _What the hell, Kirsten? No fucking way!_ “What about A.J.?”

 

“No, I uh, broke up with him. We're through. No more. I put up with too much. He laid his hands on me and Ryan too many times.”

 

At the last statement, the Cohens set down their utensils in astonishment. Ryan exhales.

 

“Mom.”

 

“What? I-I-I, I'm just saying he was a bad influence, you know. With his drinking…”

 

Ryan rolls his eyes, letting his fork clatter on his plate. “Because _A.J._ was the problem.”

 

She’s quick to defend herself. “Hey, I haven't touched a drop since I dumped his sorry ass last week. The scum he used to bring into the house, his whole coke thing…” She stops as Ryan shoves away from the table and storms out toward the pool house. “Where are you going?”

 

In a low voice, he replies. “It was bad enough living it the first time.”

 

Dawn calls after him, but he doesn’t slow. She apologizes to the others before running after him. As he reaches the pool house, he punches the wall and starts to pace. Dawn finds him there and she sighs.

 

“Will you at least talk to me?”

 

“What the hell are you even doing here?”

 

“I came for you.”

 

She reaches out to touch his arm, but he snaps it away and sneers at her. “Why? What do you want from me? You left a damned note. A note.”

 

“Let, let me explains.”

 

“You _abandoned_ me. You threw me out. You just fucking took off.”

 

“I know, honey.”

 

Ryan grabs the first thing he finds – which happens to be a large black vase with white lilies inside – and hurls it at the door. Dawn yelps involuntarily, but she’s aware that if he were aiming for her, she’d be on the floor. She knows he needs his space, so she remains in the doorway.

 

“I know. I was… and AJ… and the drinking…” She breathes deeply. “It’s gonna be different now.”

 

Ryan scoffs shortly, balling up his bedsheets. “That's what you said when we moved from Fresno after Dad got arrested.”

 

“I’m gonna be different now,” She insists. “We have a chance to start over, babe. We've never had people like them, you know, who wanted to help us.”

 

He grabs his pillows, throwing them harshly at the wall. He glares at her with hatred in his eyes. “Right. Someone offers you a nice place to stay, suddenly you're all about the mom thing.”

 

“I didn't know what I was doing when I married your dad. I was too young when I had your brother. But with you… You were always the smart one, you know? The good one. When you got arrested I knew I'd failed, and you were my last hope.” Ryan falls onto his bed, breathing heavily. Dawn sighs, finally moving closer. “I should go. You ever gonna forgive me, kiddo?”

 

“Take it slow.”

 

She nods with tears in her eyes. “Okay. Whatever you want. I'm not gonna lose you again.”

 

He holds her gaze a moment more before closing his eyes from exhaustion. The next morning, Ryan walks into the house to grab a bowl of cereal. He’s surprised to find Dawn awake and on the couch, rather than Seth on the floor with a controller in his hand. He forgoes the breakfast and walks past her, nodding as if to follow him. He jots down a quick note – Went out – and leaves it behind as he and Dawn go for a silent walk. Later in the morning, Seth is using a skimmer to lift leaves from the pool water.

 

“So where did they go, anyways?”

 

Kirsten shrugs from the patio table, where she’s working on last-minute adjustments. “I don’t know. Out.”

 

“Alright. So, we'll just wait for happy hour to end.”

 

“Seth, we need to be supportive. She seems like she's trying.”

 

“Yeah, but how do you know? I mean, this woman abandoned him, and now all she has to do is show up? Come on. _She_ should be the one that's on probation, not Ryan.”

 

“You want me to invite her to stay so we can watch her?”

 

“Yes, that is exactly what I want you to do.”

 

As he sits down with his mom, they hear Dawn’s voice coming up the driveway. “What a beautiful walk. The water's so warm. Not that Ryan would know.” She nudges her son. “You used to love going in the water.”

 

“Not with all my clothes on.” He grumbles.

 

She smiles at Kirsten. “I'm an embarrassment to my son.”

 

“Welcome to my world.”

 

“Well, we should probably head out soon.” _I cannot believe she managed to convince me to go to the water with her. How the hell did that happen? I know she’ll get back with AJ. Or alcohol. It’s not going to be better like she said. Damn it! Why do I do this?_

 

“Actually, I was thinking.” Kirsten cuts in. “You just got here, you have nowhere to stay. We're all just getting to know each other.”

 

“We’re having a party tonight,” Seth adds.

 

“Right.” Kirsten smiles.

 

“Not for me.” Dawn smiles politely. “But thanks, though.”

 

“Vegas Night.” Kirsten throws in.

 

Ryan mentally slaps his face. _Why? Why did you mention Vegas?_

 

“Vegas, huh?” Dawn’s eyes light up. “It's very kind of you to offer, but I don't have anything to wear.”

 

“We’ll find something.”

 

Hours later, Kirsten had helped Dawn pick out some fancy clothes. Seth has been holed up in his room. Ryan, on the other hand, is nervous about how the night will turn out. He’s in a button-up dress shirt Sandy bought for him, and his black funeral pants and shoes combo. He’s in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes in the sink. Sandy walks in, fully dressed, with a chuckle.

 

“Kirsten does the same thing. Washes the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. I never know whether they're clean or dirty.”

 

Ryan shrugs. “We never had a dishwasher.”

 

“So, how's everything going?”

 

“Okay, I guess.” _It’s a fucking nightmare_.

 

“You being with your mother doesn't mean we're not gonna still see each other.”

 

“She really likes it here. She talked about finding someplace small nearby. In the numbered streets.” _It’s a nice dream…_

 

Eventually, the three Cohens plus two Atwoods arrive at the party. Dawn verbalizes how out of place she feels. The center looks just like a Las Vegas casino.

 

Dawn looks to Ryan. “Well, let's clean them out, kid.”

 

They head for the blackjack table, and she places a rather hefty bet. Ryan calls her out on it, and she shrugs, saying it’s for charity. When gives her the Atwood look, she confesses.

 

“Besides, the count's way positive.”

 

“You're counting?” He whispers back. “It's not a single deck.”

 

“Oh, honey, if I teach you anything in this world the count goes way higher with multiple decks.” As she says this, she receives Blackjack. “See, honey? My luck's turning around already.”

 

An hour and a half in, Dawn is excited. She’s doing very well, claiming Ryan to be her good luck charm. Kirsten sees this from afar and smiles. After another hour of cleaning out the blackjack table, Dawn calls over a server girl.

 

“Excuse me. Tonic water and lime, please?” Ryan gives her a subtle look, which she ignores in favor of handing him her chips. She smiles to the cardholder. “My boy. Lucky for him, he's got my brains.” When she notices Marissa look to Ryan and vice versa, she nudges him. “Go. Have fun with your friend. I'll be fine. You don't have to babysit me.”

 

 _Like hell, I don’t_. Ryan drops the chips on the table, nods and walks to Marissa. She strikes up a conversation first.

 

“So, that’s your mom?”

 

 _Be civil, Ryan._ “Yeah.”

 

“She came back, so I guess that means you're going home.”

 

He shrugs. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

“Well, good luck with everything.” She glances to the slot machines where Luke stands.

 

Ryan nods. “You should go.”

 

Over by the Craps table, Seth picks up a thrown pair of dice and looks up to find the girl of his dreams. “Hi, Summer. Seth Cohen.”

 

She takes the dice. “I'm superstitious. Blow on these.”

 

“What?”

 

“Blow.” She holds them to his face.

 

He complies, and she throws the dice. She wins and squeals in excitement. “We’re good! Do it again!” He does so when she holds out the dice. When she wins once more, she takes his hand and drags him closer. “You're not going anywhere, Syd.”

 

“Seth.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Meanwhile, Marissa has been following Luke around for the past twenty minutes. “You can't just not talk to me.”

 

“Watch me.”

 

“It's not like you're innocent in all this. I mean, you didn't have to attack him.”

 

“What was I supposed to do? You left me to go up there for him.”

 

She frowns. “It’s not like that. It was a mistake.”

 

“Hell, yeah.” He scoffs, walking away again.

 

“Hi, Sandy.” Julie finds him by the drinks and tables.

 

“Hey, Julie.”

 

“I came to apologize and say thank you. The check that you guys gave Jimmy. You never know who your friends are until you're in need. And we needed that hundred grand.”

 

Confused, he smiles lightly. “It was our pleasure. You can't take it with you.”

 

Behind Sandy, Ryan walks over and leans on a slot machine. Luke glowers at him as he pulls the handle. “What do you want?”

 

“Nothing happened with Marissa and me.”

 

“I don't want to talk about it.”

 

Ryan holds out a hand to stop him. “Listen.” _If he won’t listen when I tell him I don’t like her, maybe he’ll listen if I say she doesn’t like me._ “She chose you. You're the one she wants.”

 

Over at the bar, Dawn orders a drink. “Can I get a Seven and Seven, please? Nerves. Tough game of poker.”

 

Kirsten sees her drinking but wisely says nothing. She doesn’t notice Ryan watching Dawn from the slot machines. Another hour and a half later, Dawn is on her fourth 7 and 7, not to mention her tonic waters. Summer, now calling Seth ‘Stanley’, is hanging on him for winning her big money by blowing on the dice. Luke finally relocates Marissa and decides to help her with the machines. Ryan moves on to the crowd, still keeping an eye on his mom. Dawn is going strong on her drinks, as she steals a mimosa from a server. She’s also winning the table.

 

Unable to stay silent, Kirsten walks over. “Don't you think you've had enough?”

 

Dawn sighs. “You're right. Just gotta learn to celebrate without the sauce.”

 

“Well, no one said it was going to be easy.”

 

Sandy pulls Kirsten away to talk about Jimmy and the check. Likewise, Julie chooses the moment to talk to Jimmy about how Sandy was held in the dark about the check. Dawn takes to her mimosa with Kirsten gone. Ryan had originally been grateful for Kirsten stepping in, but he’s growing more and more restless about his mom’s drinking habits. Seth moves away from Summer for drinks.

 

“Two Mountain Dews, my good man.” Taking the drinks, he notices Ryan at the bar. “Ryan, greatest night ever. It's like those nights when the stars and the cosmos and the moon align… and it's just, like, wow. How's your mom doing?”

 

“High rolling. She was made for this place.”

 

Before they can continue, Summer stalks over, motioning for Seth to join her. “Rabbit’s foot? Vaminos.”

 

Seth grins at Ryan. “By the end of the night, she might know my first name. Duty calls.”

 

Dawn, drunker than earlier, stumbles toward a for another glass of alcohol. She trips and falls into him, causing both of them to fall against a dining table and create a loud crash. The man tries to help her up but asks what her problem is. She smacks him and starts hollering loudly.

 

“What's my problem? What's your problem? Back off.” She finds Ryan at the bar and calls out to him. “Ryan, I must have tripped. It's these damn shoes.”

 

Seth sighs despondently and hands the dice to Summer before rushing over to Dawn. “Here, good luck.”

 

The water polo team minus Luke joke about her being wasted, and Marissa tells them to shut up. The music draws to a close. Luke, Ryan, and Seth crowd over Dawn. She shouts at the spectators.

 

“Why don't you just quit staring and help me up, okay? Get me up! Help me up!” Seth and Luke help her to her feet, and Sandy hands Seth the car keys. “Finally. Jeez.”

 

“What, maybe you had one too many?” Sandy asks, taking Seth’s place.

 

“No, I What are you looking at? Where's Ryan? Ryan?”

 

As her voice draws on borderline hysterical, Ryan begrudgingly steps up. He takes Luke’s place, thanking him in the process.

 

“I'm right here, Mom.”

 

“Ryan, honey, I'm so sorry. I ruined it, huh?”

 

“Don’t think about it. We're almost there.”

 

“No, no, I've ruined everything, huh?” She demands an answer as they vacate the floor. “You hate me.”

 

“No, I don’t.” _I don’t know why, but I just don’t._ “I don’t.”

 

Kirsten attempts to shut down the crowd before following the Atwoods and Cohens. “It's okay, everyone. It's just a… It's a little accident. She's with us. Luke and Summer glare at the departing families for two different reasons and Marissa slips her hand in Luke’s. At the Cohen residence, Dawn has passed out and is asleep in the pool house. Ryan doesn’t get any sleep, instead of sitting on the couch, half-dressed, and staring at his mom. They remain like this for six hours. Dawn stirs a little past five in the morning. Satisfied with this, Ryan tosses off his shirt for a wifebeater and allows himself some rest on the couch. Dawn eventually wakes at half an hour till seven. She gets dressed, drinks a hangover mix, and packs her bag. She’s just sliding it on her back and leaving the pool house when Kirsten walks in with a mug of coffee. The women stare at each other for a moment, Kirsten finally motions for Dawn to follow her to the patio by the pool. Dawn pulls a pack of smokes from her bag.

 

“You mind?”

 

Kirsten doesn’t say anything, but her expression says it all. Dawn puts the pack away and shrugs. “So, you caught me.”

 

“You can't do this. You're his mother.”

 

“I'm a mess, not a mother.”

 

“You have a responsibility.”

 

“I'm being responsible. I'm not wired for this. I can't care for anybody else. I don't have what you got. The way your husband looks at you and your kid looks at you. Even _my_ kid. Like no matter what, you're gonna make everything okay. You hold your family together. I tear mine apart.”

 

Kirsten places a hand on her neck. “You can't walk away.”

 

Dawn places the backpack on her shoulder, eyes brimming with tears. “Why? This will be the first good thing I ever did for him. This way he ends up with a real mom. Take care of him, okay? He deserves it.”

 

Ryan exits the pool house after waking up and noticing his mother’s absence. He takes in Kirsten’s concerned expression and his mom’s packed self, and he stares. He understands, but he stares. _She’ll never change. Each time, she promises it’ll be different. When Frank got arrested for armed robbery in Fresno, Dawn said we’d pack up and start a better life. It wasn’t better. She still drank. Trey and I still got into trouble. She dated other men that would shout at her and hit us. It wasn’t different. When I was ten, Trey got involved in a gang and Dawn began prostituting. Thy said it’d be different. It wasn’t. a year later, when Trey left, Dawn said she’d give up drinking and get a real job. She didn’t last a week as a gas station attendant, drunk in the matter of a week. When Trey came back, and I was dating Eddie, that’s all I’d fucking hear. Why the hell did I think this would be any different?_ Dawn raises a hand in the air like she did each time she used to leave when Ryan was with his brother or his friends. Mentally shaking his head, Ryan holds up a hand and wonders how long she’ll be gone this time.

 

Dawn takes a taxi back to her new life, certain that what she’s doing is for the best. It feels different this time, though. There is a man of the house, but he’s not abusive. There’s a woman of the house, but she’s not drinking away her career. There’s even another guy in the house. While not older than Ryan, Seth isn’t one to instigate fights. It makes Ryan feel as though he might actually find somewhere good to stay for once. Kirsten nudges the air surrounding, hoping to convince Ryan to follow her into the house. In the kitchen, Sandy is making French toast, and Seth is schmearing a bagel. Kirsten walks into the kitchen, with Ryan trailing behind.

 

“Where’s, uh?” Sandy asks after the boys wave to one another.

 

Kirsten cuts in. “Ryan's gonna stay with us now.”

 

Seth’s eyes light up. “That's awesome. I mean, that's… That's awesome, right? Let's go talk about stuff. Come on.”

 

Ryan smirks despite himself. Looking over to Kirsten, he thanks her the best way he knows. “I'll unpack later.”

 

Ryan follows Seth to the latter’s room, so Seth can explain how boring Newport really is, talk about comics, and tell him why various items in his room are significant. The boys wind up sitting on the bed, with Ryan leaning against the headboard listening, and Seth rambling at the end of the bed. Grateful to have someone his own age in the house, Seth has got a lot to unload.


End file.
